Daddy, Papi & Deany
by Caz Malfoy
Summary: A series of short stories detailing the life of four year old Deany, his Daddy Cas and Papi Sam. ** Consensual Child Play - Read warnings **
1. An Accident

**Title: **An Accident  
><strong>Fandom: <strong>Supernatural  
><strong>Pairing: <strong>Future Sam Winchester/Castiel Novak  
><strong>Rating: <strong>Mature Teen for subject theme  
><strong>Summary<strong>: The first time Dean called Cas 'Daddy' it had been an accident.  
><strong>Author's note: <strong>This is a series of short stories, which I will be posting here as one story to keep things tidier.

**WARNING: This is consensual toddler-play; Dean chooses to act in the manner of a four year old child. Later in the series, there will be (technically) non-consensual spanking, use of pull-ups and pacifiers. Any interaction between Cas and Dean is strictly non-sexual.**

**Later in the story, this does become a Sam/Castiel fic.**

**If any of these things aren't for you, please click that pretty little back button and we'll never discuss this again. If you do chose to continue, please be aware that flames are not tolerated and will be publicly mocked as per company policy.**

**Otherwise, please enjoy.**

**x**

The first time it happened, it was an accident.

It had been a nerve wracking day for Dean Winchester – hell it had been a difficult week. He'd started his firefighters training and, together with his best friend from childhood, Castiel, they'd gotten the keys to their own house.

Sleep had been evasive all week and Dean was pretty sure if he didn't get more than an hour shut eye soon he was going to crash and not wake up for at least a week.

It didn't help that he was currently curled up on the couch, with the only light coming from the TV and Cas's high body heat beside him. At some point during the evening, his head had lolled to the side and was now resting on Cas's shoulder. The rhythmic rise and fall he could feel of Cas's body with each breath he took served no other purpose than to lull Dean closer and closer to sleep.

Clearly sensing that Dean was rapidly losing consciousness, Cas shifted a shoulder to jostle him awake. "Go to bed if you're so tired," the junior accountant whispered, never taking his eyes away from the television screen.

Dean whined and curled further into Cas's shoulder. "Don't wanna, Daddy," he muttered, his bottom lip protruding for a second.

Then he realised what he'd said and immediately started to freak out. He hadn't meant to say that; he'd never even thought of calling Cas that in the decade they'd known each other.

_What the hell?_

Underneath his head, he could feel Cas tense and Dean closed his eyes, waiting for Cas to push him off, call him disgusting names, before storming out of the house. The longer Cas didn't move, the harder it was for Dean to remain calm; he needed Cas to say something, just so he would have something else to focus on beside his own rampaging thoughts.

Slowly Cas moved his hand from where it had been lying on the back of the couch and Dean couldn't help but jump in anticipation of what was going to happen.

To his surprise, Cas didn't hit him and/or push him away. Instead, the blue eyed man buried his fingers in Dean's hair and slowly began to massage his scalp.

"Okay…" He hesitated for a second, before adding, "Baby boy. You can stay up for a bit longer and finish watching the movie with Daddy."

Dean could hardly believe what he was hearing. There was no way Cas could be saying what Dean had just heard; there just wasn't. Things like this weren't normal, and normal people didn't just call their friends 'Daddy'.

He'd always known he had Daddy issues, but even for him this was a bit of stretch.

But Cas didn't move, or stop the massaging of his scalp. It took a while for Dean to relax into the touch, but after half an hour of internally questioning Cas's actions, Dean finally allowed himself to take comfort in the support Cas was offering and closed his eyes.

It didn't take long for him to fall asleep against his Daddy's shoulder.

x

Dean woke up feeling more refreshed than he could remember feeling for a very long time. At first he had no idea what had changed, but then the events of the night before came flooding back to him and he groaned in embarrassment, covering his face with his hands in shame.

He heard the floorboards creak but didn't look up. He didn't need to; he knew Cas was standing in the doorway because he could feel the other man's eyes on him. But he didn't dare look.

Beside him, he felt the bed dip but still didn't lower his hands. He didn't dare; the last thing he wanted was to see Cas looking at him with the same amount of disgust Dean was feeling for himself.

"You can hide for as long as you want," Cas's voice stated, soft and gravelly at the same time. "But we're going to have to talk about last night eventually, Dean."

Dean shook his head, still not moving his hands away from his face. "I don't want to," he retorted, his own voice slightly muffled. "I'm disgusting, I know it. I don't need you to tell me that too."

He heard a sharp intake of breath from Cas and before he knew it, Dean felt strong hands curl around his wrists, forcing him to lower his hands. Instead of the hatred he had expected to see in Cas's eyes, the only thing he could see looking back at him was love and concern.

"You are not disgusting, Dean," Cas said in that I'm-being-serious-don't-argue-with-me way he had. "Don't ever say that again."

Dean narrowed his eyes. "What else would you call what happened last night?" he demanded, finally dropping his hands.

"Something different that we need to talk about," Cas answered honestly. "But I fail to see how you are disgusting." He paused for a second before asking, "How long have you been wanting to call me Daddy?"

Heat rushed to Dean's cheeks and he considered burying himself under the duvet so he didn't have to answer the question. One look at Cas told him that wasn't an option however; his otherwise angelic friend could be scary when he wanted to be.

"I don't know," he whispered. "I didn't mean to call you it last night; it just came out."

Cas hummed in response, clearly lost in his own thoughts. "Do you know _why _you called me Daddy?" he asked, making Dean wish he'd stop saying 'Daddy'; he didn't need the reminder of how abnormal he was.

Considering he was lying down, Dean thought it was impressive he managed to shrug his shoulders. He thought about mentioning this to Cas, but decided against it; he was pretty sure attempts at humour wouldn't go down very well right now. "I… We were watching the movie and I was falling asleep, and… I dunno, I guess I just felt safe."

The other man nodded his head. "Do you want to call me Daddy right now?"

God, Dean wished he'd stop talking about it in the same tone he used to discuss business with colleagues or what the weather was going to be like at the weekend.

Actually, now Dean thought about it, Cas had a point. He didn't have the slightest inclination to call him 'Daddy' at that moment. It was hard to explain, but last night it had been natural to say it, but right then it felt like it would be anything but.

"No."

"It sounds like you were using it as a coping method," Cas declared and Dean was instantly reminded of something he'd tried very hard to forget. While Cas had majored in accounting, he'd also minored in psychology; something that used to piss Dean off when they'd started college. It hadn't taken long for him to break Cas out of his habit of physco-analysing everything anyone did. "You felt safe and content; feelings a child should be used to feeling."

Dean tensed, worried that Cas was going to bring up his childhood; something they'd discussed once and Dean had made abundantly clear wasn't going to be talked about again. Even after that (very) long evening so many years ago, there were still some things that Dean's younger brother, Sam, was the only one privy to the full details.

Thankfully, Cas didn't even hint at Dean's past. "It's been a long week and you've been focusing on being an adult so much that you haven't had chance to relax, so your brain decided to take action for you."

His words made sense to Dean, but that didn't mean he was comfortable with discussing something like this so early in the morning. But Cas wasn't giving him a choice in the matter, so the most he could do was grin and bear it, all the while hoping it would be over soon.

"I really didn't mind it, Dean," Cas confessed, shifting closer to Dean and pressing a hand over the other man's racing heart. Dean's breath hitched but before he could say anything, Cas continued, "You surprised me, I'll admit, but I wasn't freaked out, disgusted or any other adjective that's currently running through your head."

Cas worried his bottom lip in an excellent impression of Dean before adding, "Any time you want your Daddy again, all you need to do is ask."

Dean felt a tightness in his chest and he was pretty sure he couldn't breathe. "What? Cas, no I…"

The other man reached up and pressed a finger against his lips, silencing him affectively. "I don't mean all the time, Dean. But when you need it, I will always be here."

Dean could feel tears welling up in the corners of his eyes, but refused to let them fall. Instead, he threw himself into Cas's arms, hugging him as tight as he could. "Thank you, Cas," he whispered, closing his eyes and leaning his forehead against Cas's shoulder.

Cas really was the best friend anyone could ever ask for.


	2. Letting Go

**Title: **Letting Go**  
><strong>**Fandom: **Supernatural  
><strong>Pairing: <strong>Future Sam Winchester/Castiel Novak  
><strong>Rating: <strong>Mature Teen for subject theme  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Dean hasn't called him 'Daddy' for a month, so Cas decides to take action.  
><strong>Author's note: <strong>This is a series of short stories, which I will be posting here as one story to keep things tidier.

**WARNING: This is consensual toddler-play; Dean chooses to act in the manner of a four year old child. Later in the series, there will be (technically) non-consensual spanking, use of pull-ups and pacifiers. Any interaction between Cas and Dean is strictly non-sexual.**

**Later in the story, this does become a Sam/Castiel fic.**

**If any of those things aren't for you, please click that pretty little back button and we'll never discuss this again. If you do chose to continue, please be aware that flames are not tolerated and will be publicly mocked as per company policy.**

**Otherwise, please enjoy.**

**x**

A month.

It had been a month since Dean had let down his guard long enough to call Cas 'Daddy', and he'd refused to say it since. Cas had tried to get him to talk about it again, but other than the morning following the first incident, the word hadn't been uttered once.

Dean had thrown himself into training more and more, but Cas knew his enthusiasm was just a front. The other man was going to tire himself out and would, more than likely, make himself sick. Just so he could avoid talking with Cas about what they'd discussed.

Cas, however, knew Dean was going to reach his coping levels very quickly and he knew, even though it was a little sneaky, that when he did would be the best time to show Dean he really did accept that part of the man he'd loved since they'd been teenagers.

It hadn't taken long for Cas to find a decent enough website which seemed to sell anything he could possibly think of (as well as some things which hadn't even occurred to him). He hadn't told Dean that he was expecting him to crack, knowing full well that it would forestall the inevitable and that wasn't healthy for Dean's mental state.

Instead, he'd been ordering things, and having them sent to the office. Thankfully the packages were plain and showed no indication of what was inside. His colleagues had just assumed he was planning a surprise for Dean; they'd always thought the pair of them were secretly dating no matter how many times Cas swore they weren't.

For once he had just let them go on thinking what they wanted.

Dean was still out when Cas arrived home, which was a rare occurrence. Even though he tried not to, sometimes there just weren't enough hours in the day and Cas had to stay late.

But not tonight. Tonight he had plans.

Quickly dropping his briefcase in the hallway and shrugging off his trench coat, Cas dashed up the stairs with the most recent package which had arrived that afternoon. Their house had four bedrooms; a bedroom for each of them and a guest room. The remaining space had remained more or less empty, with only unpacked boxes taking up the space while they figured out what to do with the room.

Cas was pretty sure that the trainee firefighter hadn't even realised the door to this room had been locked for almost three weeks.

Pulling the key out from his pocket, Cas unlocked the door and pushed it open. In the planning of what he was about to propose to Dean, he'd made a few changes to the room. It had taken him hours and a lot of sneaking around to make sure he wasn't caught by Dean. He'd cleared out all the boxes (actually unpacking them and throwing out the things they'd been meaning to get rid of but never gotten around to). Once it had been empty, the room had needed cleaning from top to bottom before it could even be considered useful.

He's tried to make the room as perfect for Dean as he could, and had made sure to include a few bits of music memorabilia he'd picked up at a flea market on the edge of the city. Now there was a twin cot underneath the window, the drapes for which had been replaced with black-out curtains and child-like material depicting cartoon race cars, to match the bed covers.

The other things he'd ordered were neatly stored on the other side of the room, poised and ready to be used.

Because that's what Cas had decided; he wasn't going to let Dean shy away from what he wanted anymore. He was awesome friend, dammit, and Dean deserved it.

Hearing the garage door open to let the Impala inside, Cas quickly reached into one of the drawers and pulled out a pacifier (one designed for adult teeth).

As he left the room, he slipped the pacifier into his pocket before closing the door behind him. He didn't lock it; Dean was going to see what was in that room tonight if it killed Cas.

Cas had just reached the bottom of the stairs as the door opened and Dean came in, looking every bit as tired as Cas thought he would.

"Hey," Dean greeted, flashing Cas as much of a smile as he could muster – which wasn't much of one.

Trying desperately to suppress a frown, Cas came to a stop. "Are you okay?" he asked, not able to stop the concern he felt from showing in his voice.

Despite sighing heavily at the question, Dean nodded his head. "'M fine," he murmured. "Just tired."

Without even thinking about it, Cas reached up and ran his fingers through Dean's hair. "Why don't you go sit down and I'll grab us something to eat?" he suggested, trying to pretend like he was really just playing the caring friend and not daddy.

In reality, he was hoping sitting on the couch doing nothing would relax Dean enough that he wouldn't freak out when Cas produced the baby item he had in his pocket. Thankfully, Dean flashed him a thankful smile and did as instructed without complaint.

Something to eat was just a sandwich and chips Cas had bought on the way home from work, but he still took his time putting it on a plate and grabbing two bottles of water, before returning to the lounge.

Just like he'd hoped, Dean was practically curled up in a ball on the couch, watching an infomercial with eyes he could barely keep open.

Smiling to himself, Cas set the plates down on the coffee table and nudged Dean. "Come on," he encouraged, trying to make the other man sit up. "You need to eat something."

Dean grumbled a little under his breath, but didn't protest as Cas man-handled him into an upright position and handed him the sandwich. It didn't take long for him to wolf it down (further adding fuel to Cas's ever continuing argument that Dean didn't eat enough when he was training), before he set the plate down and leant back against the cushions.

Cas took a few more bites of his own sandwich, before setting the plate aside. He knew he had to make his move then, otherwise he would chicken out and Dean would be stuck in the same cycle of never ending exhaustion because he wouldn't admit what he wanted.

Reaching over, Cas wrapped one arm around Dean, pulling him into his arms. The other man went willingly and even groaned a little at the feeling of comfort being offered him; a glaring sign that he was working himself too hard. Carefully so he didn't freak him out, Cas reached into his pocket and pulled out the pacifier. It looked exactly like a child's; it was yellow and blue, with a cartoon of a car to match the bedroom upstairs.

He knew the instant Dean saw it because he immediately stiffened in his arms and tried to pull away. "Cas," he began, but the dark haired man didn't give him chance to continue.

"Shh, Deany," he whispered with a shake of his head, pressing the pacifier against Dean's closed lips. "It's okay, it'll make you feel better, I promise."

At first, Cas thought Dean was going to reject the comfort device, but after a bit of persuasive trying on his part, Dean finally parted his lips slightly to allow Cas to slide the pacifier inside.

Cas grinned down at him and, actually to his surprise, he actually felt his heart constrict with pride at the level of trust Dean was clearly putting in him. "Good boy," he murmured, pressing a kiss against Dean's forehead and hugging him tightly.

He could feel the exact moment Dean's resolve broke, he closed his eyes briefly before opening them and looking up at Cas with a look of pure desperation, before whimpering, "Daddy," in a way that made Cas's heart break.

Quickly, Cas tightened his hold on Dean, pulling him close to his chest as he continued making soothing sounds. "Shh, baby. I've got you; just go to sleep."

Almost as if they were the trigger words Dean had been waiting for, the other man closed his eyes and was asleep against Cas's chest before he knew it. All the while sucking on the pacifier Cas had bought him.

x


	3. Giving In

**Title: **Giving In  
><strong>Fandom: <strong>Supernatural  
><strong>Pairing: <strong>Sam Winchester/Castiel  
><strong>Rating: <strong>Mature Teen for subject theme  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Cas has a surprise for Deany.  
><strong>Warning: <strong>See first chapters for full details.

x

Dean couldn't believe what he had done the night before. In fact, if anyone had suggested it two months ago, he would have punched them in the mouth without a second thought.

But yet, for the second time he had called Cas 'Daddy' and even fallen asleep with a pacifier in his mouth. At some point during the night, Cas had shifted them so they were lying down, and Dean was pretty sure that he should be bothered by their current position.

A straight man did not suddenly decide to sleep on top of his gay friend. But he was finding it difficult to summon up the will to move; he was comfortable.

Beneath him, Cas stirred and Dean tensed, chewing nervously on the pacifier still in his mouth. He waited with baited breath for Cas to wake up and realise he had a sleeping adult on his chest and throw him to the ground.

Instead, Cas groaned and blinked his eyes open. He looked around wildly for a moment in the way he always did first thing in the morning, before his gorgeous blues landed on Dean and he smiled. "Morning, Baby Boy," he greeted, his voice rough from sleep. "Did you sleep okay?" he asked.

It was odd, Dean thought, listening to Cas talking to him like he was a little kid. But he kinda liked it. Cas wasn't being patronising or just asking because he felt obliged to, he genuinely wanted to know how Dean had slept.

The only question remained was, did he answer him as Dean the grown up, or Dean the messed up little kid.

Well, he did have a pacifier in his mouth, after all.

He nodded his head and leant down, burying his face in Cas's chest. "Morning, Daddy," he greeted nervously, feeling himself tense up as he waited for Cas to react.

Instead of throwing him off or acting disgusted, Cas chuckled and ran his hand up Dean's back soothingly. It was as if he could hear the actual thoughts running through Dean's mind. "At least one of us isn't going to be stiff later," he grumbled and Dean immediately felt guilty. Before he could even think about saying anything or moving, Cas placed once hand on the back of his head, making him lift it so he could look Cas in the eye. "I'm joking, Dean," he whispered, nothing but sincerity shining in his eyes.

Deciding to screw it and take the plunge, Dean shook his head. "Deany," he corrected around the pacifier.

Cas frowned and titled his head to the side. "What?"

Dean rolled his eyes and huffed, almost managing to spit the pacifier out at Cas. "Name's Deany," he elaborated.

It took a second for the meaning of his words to sink into Cas's still tired brain, and Dean couldn't help holding his breath as he waited for the other man to react. Surely he'd gone too far?

When Cas smiled at him with so much love and adoration, Dean felt the tightness of his stomach unfold and he couldn't stop himself from curling into the other man's warm embrace even if he wanted to.

"Deany," Cas whispered, running his hands up and down Dean's back. "I think it suits you perfectly," he added, pressing a kiss against Dean's forehead.

Dean knew from that action that, even though Cas didn't specifically say it, it was understood what he wanted. As an adult he was called Dean; if they were going to try this kid thing, he needed to differentiate the personalities in his brain. Calling one of them Deany was the easiest way to deal with that.

Cas nudged him and Dean lifted his head, looking up at him questioningly. "I've got a surprise for you," he announced.

Excitement flooded through Dean at his words and his eyes went wide. "Really?" he breathed.

The other man chuckled. "It's upstairs so you'll have to let me up," he bargained.

Dean pouted around the pacifier and considered leaving the surprise until later. He really didn't want to move and break the spell that had fallen over the couch. But the prospect of something new and found taunted him, beckoning him upstairs, and he was finding it difficult to resist.

Carefully rolling off of Cas, Dean got to his feet after only hesitating for a second while he considered crawling. That thought was quickly dismissed with a wince; he'd been at work all day, the last thing he wanted was to crawl around on his knees.

Cas didn't seem to mind or notice Dean's dilemma as he linked their hands together and lead Dean up to the second floor of their house. "Your surprise is in there," Cas advised, nodding to Dean's room – the same room he couldn't remember the last time he'd been inside.

Automatically taking a step closer, Dean whined when a firm hand on his shoulder stopped him. "Daddy!" he grumbled, turning his head to glare lightly at Cas.

Cas raised an eyebrow. "What do little boys need to do when they wake up?" he asked. Then, when Dean didn't reply immediately, continued, "You need to brush your teeth, Deany."

He was right, of course, Dean realised. There was a horrible taste in his mouth which had nothing to do with the pacifier (which he was actually starting to love, if Dean were being honest with himself). But he didn't want to; he wanted to go see what Cas had got him.

Shaking his head, Dean stamped his foot a little. "Don't wanna," he grumbled, folding his arms across his chest.

A surprised look appeared on Cas's face and Dean worried he'd gone too far for a moment. The look disappeared almost as quickly as it had arrived and Cas chuckled. "There's no point throwing a tantrum, young man," he advised, using the hand still on Dean's shoulder to steer them towards the bathroom.

The hand didn't disappear until Dean was standing in front of the sink. When Dean's gaze landed on his reflection in the mirror, he couldn't help but gasp at the sight looking back at him. The dark circles were still prominent, but it was the colourful pacifier in his mouth and the innocent look in his green eyes that took his breath away.

It didn't even occur to him to think he looked ridiculous. He looked happy.

Cas appeared next to him again and Dean blinked, looking down to see what his friend – no, his Daddy – was holding. A toothbrush, already pre-loaded with toothpaste. But that wasn't what was surprising. The toothbrush itself looked like it was designed for a little boy, and had been decorated with boats and sailors.

Smiling affectionately, Cas reached up and hooked his index finger through the pacifier's hoop, pulling it from Dean's mouth with a pop. "Can you clean your teeth like a big boy?" he asked softly, somehow managing to make it clear that he wasn't bothered if Dean said no.

When Dean nodded his head and reached for the brush, Cas seemed to swell with pride. "Clever boy," he whispered, pressing a kiss against Dean's forehead.

It was a little unnerving, brushing his teeth while Cas watched him, ready to jump in if he needed assistance, but after a while he got used to it and actually started to feel comfortable in the knowledge that Cas was there if he needed him.

When he was done, Dean placed the tooth brush on the glass shelf, next to his usual blue one, and beamed at Cas. "Done, Daddy!" he announced, reaching for a pacifier Cas was still holding in his hand. He felt weird without it now.

Cas grinned and hugged him tightly. The change in pressure against his torso made Dean realise there were other morning rituals he needed to take care of, and he groaned, burying his face in Cas's shoulder.

"Something wrong?" Cas asked, his brain immediately assuming Dean was about to freak out.

Dean shook his head without lifting his head. "Need potty," he whispered, face flushing red at the words coming out of his mouth.

"Ah," Cas murmured when realisation hit him. "Do you…" He coughed a little to clear his throat. "Do you need my help?" Dean pulled back and glared at him, not that the glare was as fierce as he hoped with the pacifier in his mouth, but his meaning was still crystal clear. Cas chuckled. "Just checking," he whispered. "If you need help, just give me a shout; I'll be right out there," he instructed, running his fingers through Dean's hair and pressing a kiss against the crown on his head, before leaving him alone.

When Dean left the bathroom, Cas was indeed waiting for him across the hall and he grinned when he saw Dean. "Did you wash your hands?" were the first words out of Cas's mouth. He had, but Dean knew he must have hesitated too long. Cas fixed him with a firm stare. "You know better than that, Deany," he chided.

A flush coloured Dean's cheeks and he spun on his heel, heading back into the bathroom. This time when he left, Cas was wearing a proud look and hugged him tightly as he got closer.

"That's my good little boy," he whispered, before taking a step back. "Do you want to see your surprise now?"

Dean nodded eagerly and actually felt himself bounce up and down on the spot in excitement. "Please, Daddy," he begged.

Cas grinned and opened the door to the room they had never used, leaving the rest for him to do himself. When he did push the wooden door open, what he saw took away Dean's breath and, to his surprise, he actually felt tears appear at the corner of his eyes.

The room they'd barely considered using had been utterly transformed, and now held a bed big enough for Dean, but covered with children's bedding to match the curtains.

Pressed up against the opposite wall was a tall dresser, each drawer painted in bright primary colours. On top were toys; some of which Dean hadn't seen his childhood, and some modern updates on classics.

There was even a multi-coloured drawing desk, on top of which sat numerous colouring books and dozens of crayons.

It was a children's bedroom and it was all for him.

"Cas," Dean croaked, forgetting himself for a second.

A worried look appeared on Cas's face. "I know, I went overboard," he murmured, shifting on his spot in embarrassment.

Dean shook his head violently, throwing himself into Cas's arms. "I love it, Daddy," he whispered, burying his face in Cas's shoulder when he couldn't stop the tears from falling.

They stood there like that, in the middle of Deany's room, for god knows how long, neither of them saying a word. At least, not until Dean yawned widely and Cas chuckled.

"I think someone needs a nap," Cas stated.

Dean whined low in his throat. He didn't want to admit it, but the bed Cas had provided did look comfortable and inviting after spending the night sleeping on the couch. But there were toys in the room and he wanted to play, dammit.

Cas, however, had clearly anticipated Dean's dilemma and had a bribery tactic up his sleeve. "If you promise to be a good boy, I'll read you a story," he offered, pointing to the bookcase Dean hadn't even noticed was there.

Upon closer inspection, the books were all aimed at children and ones Dean knew he'd loved reading to Sam as a kid.

Offering a bashful smile, Dean nodded his head and whispered, "Okay, Daddy."

The furniture and toys weren't the only things Cas had acquired recently, Dean realised. Inside the dresser were children's clothes, but in Dean's size. Not giving Dean long enough to dwell on that fact, Cas turned around and presented the pyjamas he was holding for inspection.

They were simple - light blue fleece material with more cars detailed – but so different from the flannel Dean was used to wearing for bed that he knew there would be no confusing the two in his mind. Fleece were for the child version of Dean.

Before Dean could stop him, Cas reached down and pulled his shirt off. Normally when someone else started undressing him it was sexy and about to lead to time spent in a very adult-like way. This was not. Instead, Dean felt cared for as he let Cas pull the shirt over his head, before going to work on his jeans.

When he was changed, Cas urged Dean closer to the bed and he went without argument, groaning as he felt how soft the mattress was. The covers were pulled up over him and Dean had a fleeting thought that he should feel ridiculous, but he didn't care.

Cas running a hand through his hair snapped Dean's attention back to him and he looked up at his daddy questioningly. "I don't want to freak you out," Cas began and Dean immediately tensed, "but the bed was specifically made with little boys in mind."

Dean frowned but before he could ask what Cas was talking about the other man reached down and unclipped something. Something silver came into his range of view and his stomach tightened when he realised what it was.

The bed had come fitted with guard rails. They weren't high – maybe five inches at max – but it was obvious what they were meant for.

To stop little boys from falling out of bed in their sleep.

"Is it okay?" Cas asked and there was something in his voice which Dean knew was aimed at the adult him, not his current mental state.

Dean stared at the rail, trying to work out how he felt about them. To his surprise, they just added to the feeling of being safe. Slowly he nodded his head and burrowed further into his pillow as Cas plucked a book from the shelf and began to read.

"Once upon a time…"

x


	4. Taking Care of Each Other

**Title: **Taking Care of Each Other  
><strong>Fandom: <strong>Supernatural  
><strong>Pairing: <strong>Sam Winchester/Castiel Novak  
><strong>Rating: <strong>Mature Teen for subject theme  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Dean wasn't stupid; he knew Cas needed the four year old around just as much as Dean did.  
><strong>Author's note: <strong>This is series of short stories, which I will be posting here as one story to keep things tidier.

**WARNING: ****This is consensual toddler-play; Dean chooses to act in the manner of a four year old child. Later in the series, there will be (technically) non-consensual spanking, use of pull-ups and pacifiers. Any interaction between Cas and Dean is strictly non-sexual.**

**Later in the story, this does become a Sam/Castiel fic.**

**If any of these things aren't for you, please click that pretty little back button and we'll never discuss this again. If you do chose to continue, please be aware that flames are not tolerated and will be publicly mocked as per company policy.**

**Otherwise, please enjoy.**

**x**

It took some getting used to, but after a few months Dean and Cas were able to incorporate four-year old Dean into their routine.

When Cas came home from work on Friday evening – night, actually, Dean realised looking at the clock and realising it was almost nine o'clock – Dean was hit by a sudden desire to take care of Cas just like his daddy took care of him. Not that he would ever suggest Cas act like a child; he knew the other man had no desire to participate like Dean did.

No, what Dean knew Cas needed, was to take care of his little boy. Not that Cas would ever say that outright.

Dean had always been the one to initiate arrival of his four-year old self – usually indicated by Dean sucking on one of his pacifiers. (His favourite at the minute was a black and yellow one, decorated with the batman logo). Cas had never outright admitted he needed the scene as much as Dean did sometimes.

"Are you okay?" Dean asked, watching as Cas dropped his briefcase in the hallway.

Cas hummed and shrugged his trench coat off. "Yeah." Dean didn't have to be a genius to work out he was lying. "I think I just need a bath," the accountant added.

Internally, Dean frowned but outwardly didn't comment. Cas wasn't usually this stressed when he got home from work. Something must have happened, he realised. Cas had moved up the ladder in the accounting firm quickly, and had always felt guilty being the boss of those much older than him who more experience. Dean hoped there wasn't something similar going on which would eat away at the other man for months.

Knowing that the time Cas spent in the bath would give him enough time to get ready, Dean urged him up the stairs to take a relaxing bath in the en-suite.

Creeping up the stairs, he waited in the hallway for the bathroom to close and water to start. Once he was sure Cas wasn't coming to come back out for a while, Dean slipped into his room and closed the door softly behind him.

As soon as the door closed behind him, he could feel his mind-set start to change. It was an odd sensation, but not one Dean wasn't used to. Now the room was never used by him as an adult, and when he was in it as a child, Cas was usually there to tell him what to do or keep an eye on him to make sure he didn't get hurt.

Forcing himself to focus, Dean moved over to the dresser and pulled one of the smaller top drawers open. He'd found the contents by accident in the middle of the day while he had been acting out by refusing to take a nap. As soon as he'd seen what was in the drawer, he'd closed it quickly and had never mentioned the contents to Cas, who had also never brought it up.

Now, he was pretty sure it was time to take the adult sized pull-ups out for a test drive, so to speak. Tossing a pair in the direction of his bed, he rummaged around in the other drawers, gathering up the rest of his clothes.

Sitting down on the edge of the bed to pull his boots off, Dean saw the pacifier sitting beside his nightlight. He briefly considered grabbing it, before dismissing the thought for the time being. Having the rubber teat between his lips would be too distracting and Dean needed to focus on getting changed like a big boy before Cas got out of the bath.

The pull-ups felt a little strange, Dean decided, but not uncomfortable. They were soft, yet sturdy and didn't feel like they were too restrictive when he tried to move. The rest of the pyjamas followed quickly and Dean jumped to his feet, opening the bedroom door wide. He needed Cas to be able to see fully into the room.

Returning back to the bed, Dean finally allowed himself to slip the pacifier into this mouth.

The change he felt in himself was immediate and he yawned widely around the pacifier. It was past his bedtime and he hadn't even said goodnight to his daddy, Deany realised.

Flipping around, so his head was at the bottom of the bed meant Dean could see out onto the landing, in case Cas went past.

His eyes were falling closed, too used to being in the bed to remember he meant to stay awake, when he startled awake at the sound of a door opening and footsteps moving down the corridor.

As soon as Cas came into his line of sight, Dean squealed and exclaimed, "Daddy!"

Cas spun around, eyes widening in shock when he saw Dean in bed. Swallowing so thickly Dean heard it, Cas moved into the room. He looked better than he had earlier, but not by much. "Hey, Deany," he greeted, his voice rough as he sat on the bed while Dean sat up.

His daddy was still a little damp from his bath, but Dean didn't care. He threw himself into Cas's arms. "You're home," Dean murmured, burying his face in Cas's shoulder and breathing in the freshly bathed smell.

Strong arms went around him as Cas hugged him back tightly. "Of course I am," he chided softly.

With a skill Dean had no idea where he'd learnt, Cas manoeuvred the pair of them so they were lying down. They shouldn't fit – the bed was a twin and they were both fully grown adult men – but somehow Cas made it work. Although, to be fair, that probably had something to do with the fact that he was on his back with Dean lying on his chest.

"Did you get ready for bed all by yourself?" Cas asked, running a hand up Dean's back. Dean grinned around the pacifier and nodded his head. "That's my good boy," he whispered, kissing Dean's forehead as the four-year old yawned. "Go to sleep, Deany. It's already past your bedtime. Daddy will still be here when you wake up."

x

Every time four-year-old Dean made an appearance, Dean always had the best sleep. And that night was no exception.

He woke up slowly, recognising Cas's arms around him and the pacifier in his mouth immediately. With the black-out curtains it was impossible to tell what time it was, but Dean didn't care. He knew that Cas would make sure he was okay.

"I know you're awake, Deany," Cas whispered from above him. Bashfully, Dean lifted his head to see Cas looking back at him with nothing but love. "Morning, baby boy," he greeted, kissing the tip of Dean's nose.

Dean grinned around the pacifier. "Morning, daddy!" he gushed shuffling up Cas's body so he could rest his head against Cas's shoulder.

They fell silent again, until Cas's stomach grumbled. The sound pulled an incontrollable fit of giggles from Dean, which Cas quickly joined in with.

"I guess I forgot dinner last night," Cas chuckled. "Let's get you dressed and we can find something for breakfast."

Scrambling to his feet, Dean waited for Cas to get up before launching himself back at him and reaching for his daddy's hand. Cas seemed a little surprised at Dean's actions, but couldn't stop the smile spreading across his face. "Someone's a little clingy this morning," he observed, squeezing Dean's hand to let him know he didn't mind at all.

In the bathroom, Dean was reminded that he had worn the pull-ups the night before, and he was amazed that he'd even forgotten in the first place. Pausing in the middle of the bathroom, Dean made a split second decision and squeezed Cas's hand tightly.

The simple change in touch was enough to Cas cause stop and look down at Dean. "Are you okay?" he asked, his concern genuine.

Dean shook his head, holding onto the pacifier firmly with his lips and teeth, making his reluctance to speak obvious.

Cas sighed and reached up, plucking the pacifier from Dean's lips. "What is it, Deany? You're not normally this shy."

Dude had a point, Dean thought to himself. He'd come out of his shell a lot recently, but still for this to work, he needed to at least put on a show.

"Potty," he whispered, worrying his bottom lip with his teeth.

Recognition appeared on Cas's face. "Ah. Do you need me to help?" Even though every time he had asked the same question, Dean had always refused, this time he whimpered and nodded. "Come on then."

Just like he did almost everything else, Cas had a very matter of fact way of changing Dean's clothes so he didn't feel any embarrassment. It was different this time, however, when Cas pulled Dean's pyjama bottoms down to reveal the pull-up Dean had been wearing all night.

When he didn't say anything, Dean tensed, worried he'd done the wrong thing. Then Cas's face was flooded with so much love it actually hurt to see.

"Oh, Deany," he whispered, squeezing Dean tightly before releasing him again. "Did you stay dry all night?"

Dean nodded his head and puffed his chest out in pride, even though there was never going to be a time when he didn't stay dry; he drew the line at that.

Cas kissed his cheek. "You're such a good boy," he praised, helping Dean step out of the pull ups and pyjama bottoms. "I couldn't ask for a better baby."

x


	5. Dinner Time

**Title: **Dinner Time  
><strong>Fandom: <strong>Supernatural  
><strong>Pairing: <strong>Sam Winchester/Castiel Novak  
><strong>Rating: <strong>Mature teen for subject theme  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Dinner times with Deany were always messy.  
><strong>Author's note: <strong>This is a series of short stories, which I will be posting here as one story to keep things tidier.

**WARNING: ****This is consensual toddler-play; Dean chooses to act in the manner of a four year old child. Later in the series, there will be (technically) non-consensual spanking, use of pull-ups and pacifiers. Any interaction between Cas and Dean is strictly non-sexual.**

**Later in the story, this does become a Sam/Castiel fic.**

**If any of these things aren't for you, please click that pretty little back button and we'll never discuss this again. If you do chose to continue, please be aware that flames are not tolerated and will be publicly mocked as per company policy.**

**Otherwise, please enjoy.**

**x**

The lights were off as Castiel Novak stepped into the house. It had been a long day and for almost four hours he'd been looking forward to spending the evening chilling on the couch with his house mate, watching crappy tv and eating left over pizza.

The 1967 Chevrolet Impala was parked in the driveway, so Cas knew Dean was home. Unfortunately the lack of lights usually meant that Dean had already gone to bed.

Shrugging out of his trench coat and dropping it onto the hook in the hallway, Cas pushed open the lounge door and paused at the sight in front of him.

Thick, black drapes had been drawn over the front window, and while the rest of the room was in darkness, the television was turned on, casting different colours across the sleeping figure on the couch.

Cas took one look at what his friend had been watching and knew instantly that, while he wasn't going to exactly get the kind of evening he had been hoping for, he was going to get something just as good.

An entire evening of taking care of his little boy.

Carefully reaching over, Cas muted the television, thankfully ridding himself of the awful sound of Dora the Explorer; there was only so much of it he could put up with, and he wasn't about to deal with it when Dean was unaware of his surroundings because he was asleep.

He briefly considered waking Dean up, but decided against it for now. Cas might not understand completely why the twenty-five year old occassionally regressed to the mindset of a four year old, but he was more than happy to help Dean cope with the emotional stress of being a fireman when he needed to let go.

That's what best friends were for, right?

Loosening his tie as he quietly moved into the kitchen, Cas wondered if Dean had eaten when he'd gotten home. Flicking on the kitchen light told Cas that, the kitchen was in the same state it had been when he'd left it. Which meant Dean had just come straight home and flopped down on the couch; the other man seemed incapable of cleaning up after himself as an adult, and as a child it was even worse.

Four year old Dean didn't like the same things adult Dean did. Or at least, Cas wouldn't let him have the same things. They'd established very early on that if this was going to work, what Cas said went. If Dean wanted to throw a tantrum over the black haired man's decisions, that was fine, but while he was in the mindset of a child, Cas was the responsible one and he made all the decisions.

Anything else, they discussed when Dean was feeling more like being an adult.

Not that Cas was harsh when it came down to looking after Dean. He knew from growing up close by the Winchesters that they hadn't had an easy life. Mary Winchester had died just after Dean's fifth birthday (which certainly explained the age Dean regressed to) and John hadn't been the best father to his two young sons as he struggled to grieve himself.

Cas now made it his personal mission to shower Dean with as much affection as possible and tell him he was loved with everything he did.

And that explained why Cas was fishing a can of Scooby Doo spaghetti shapes out of the cupboard for Dean. They were going to go everywhere, but the kid loved them and that was all Cas cared about.

They didn't take long to cook so, leaving them simmering away on the stove, Cas shrugged out of his suit jacket and draped it over one of the chairs in the lounge; the dry cleaning bill for that would not have been pretty.

An affectionate smile spread across his face as he crouched down beside the couch and saw that, while he'd been gone, Dean had rolled onto his back and slipped the thumb of his right hand into his mouth. In the back of his mind, Cas wondered where the pacifer they kept for days like this had disappeared to, but he wasn't too worried; they had an entire pack upstairs so he could grab another one later.

"Deany," Cas whispered, wont to wake him up, but he knew that if Dean didn't get anything to eat now he would be extremely cranky later.

Dean whined but otherwise didn't wake up, so Cas tried again. This time Dean's eyes flickered open and, in the light of the television, Cas could see how tired his looked which only served to make him feel even more guilty about waking him.

"Daddy?" Dean asked around the thumb still in his mouth as he tried to rub sleep from his eyes with the other hand.

Cas grinned and ran a hand over Dean's short hair. "Hey, Deany," he replied back, still keeping his voice little more than a whisper. "Did you enjoy your nap?" Dean nodded a little. "Come on, you need to have something to eat before bedtime," he added, taking hold of Dean's free hand and getting to his feet.

He complained a little about being forced to move, but didn't put up too much of a fight as Cas pulled him off the couch. Briefly tightening his hand in Dean's, Cas lead him into the kitchen; there was no way he was strong enough to carry a fully grown adult who was actually taller than he was.

Dean grinned when he smelt what was cooking at looked at Cas with impossibly wide eyes. "Scooby Doo?" he asked in that way Cas had no idea how he managed. Seemingly without even trying, Dean could sound every bit the four year old he was currently supposed to be.

Cas reached up and ruffled Dean's hair. "Of course. What else would I give my beautiful little boy?" He chuckled affectionately and shook his head as he guided Dean toward the table.

They didn't bother with an highchair at the table, mostly because Dean had blanched at the mention of it when Cas had brought it up and they'd never spoken about it since. Instead, Dean sat at the table next to Cas, who encouraged him sometimes when it looked like Dean was going to be true to himself and not eat without assistance.

The Spaghetti shapes were served to Dean in a plastic bown Cas had bought on a whim, not long after they'd started this. He had been nervous about how Dean was going to react at the sight of the childlike item, but when it had been received with honest enthusiasm, Cas had taken it upon himself to get anything else four year old Dean could possibly want or need (sans highchair, of course).

Even the utensils Dean ate with were plastic and children's. This particular set were covered in spaceships.

True to form it wasn't long before Dean eating on his own turned into Cas feeding him more often than not. Cas feeding him meant more food actually went into Dean's mouth, but since Dean's black t-shirt had gotten covered in tomato sauce very quickly, it didn't make much difference.

"Such a messy eater," Cas murmured as the last spoonful was shovelled into Dean's mouth.

The other grinned widely, not bothering about the fact that Cas could see what he was eating. Luckily Cas's own shirt had managed to get away relatively unscathed, but that wouldn't last for much longer. Dean needed to be cleaned and changed into his pyjamas, Cas realised, looking at the clock and realising it was later than he'd originally thought.

Maybe Dean would be able to last past his bedtime, or at least long enough to cuddle on the couch for a while.

"Let's get you in the bath, young man," Cas declared after moving the bowls from the table and into the sink to wash later.

Dean groaned and shook his head. "Don't wanna," he announced, jumping up from his chair and bolting back toward the living room.

Cas, however, had pre-empted the last ditch attempt to get out of bathtime and stepped in front of the door, blocking Dean's exit easily. "You know the rules, Dean," he pointed out. "You have food all over you and it's almost bedtime. You need a bath before you fall asleep again."

The four year old shook his head and folded his arms across his chest, pouting furiously. Cas raised an eyebrow. "Am I going to have to spank you?" he asked, trying to make it obvious by his tone that he wasn't kidding. He'd never disciplined Dean that way, and wasn't sure if he was completely comfortable with the idea. But he couldn't afford to give Dean any leeway when it came to punishing him.

As predicted the argumentive streak in Dean disappeared almost immediately at Cas's words and he seemed to shrink back a little. "Sorry, Daddy," Dean whispered, worrying his lower lip with his teeth. "Please don't be mad."

"Oh, baby," Cas whispered, pulling Dean into his arms and pressing his lips against the short strands of hair at Dean's temple. "I'm not mad," he swore, nuzzling Dean's cheek a little. "But you do need to get in the bath." They were silent for a second before Cas bargained, "How about you behave and let Daddy give you a bath, then we can watch whatever movie you want?"

Dean pulled back and looked up at Cas with wide green eyes, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. "Really?" he breathed, clearly unable to believe what he was hearing. Cas nodded and Dean grinned widely, throwing himself into Cas's arms. "Thank you, Daddy!" he gushed.

Cas returned the grin and pressed a kiss against his forehead. "You're welcome, baby," he whispered, his heart swelling in his chest at the sight of how happy his baby boy was.

x


	6. Before We Have To Hide

**Title: **Before We Have To Hide  
><strong>Fandom: <strong>Supernatural  
><strong>Pairing: <strong>Sam Winchester/Castiel Novak  
><strong>Rating: <strong>Mature teen for subject theme  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Sam was arriving soon. Dean knew he would have to pretend to be 'normal' during his stay, but it didn't mean he couldn't play now.  
><strong>Author's note: <strong>This is a series of short stories, which I will be posting here as one story to keep things tidier.

**WARNING: This is consensual toddler-play; Dean chooses to act in the manner of a four year old. Later in the series, there will be (technically) non-consensual spanking, use of pull-ups and pacifiers. Any interaction between Cas and Dean is strictly non-sexual.**

**Later in the story, this does become a Sam/Castiel fic.**

**If any of these things aren't for you, please click that pretty little back button and we'll never discuss this again. If you do choose to continue, please be aware that flames are not tolerated and will be publicly mocked as per company policy.**

**Otherwise, please enjoy.**

**x**

Sam was due to arrive in a week and Cas had never seen Dean so nervous. He knew it had been a long time since his best friend had seen his brother – almost six months – but he'd never seen him this agitated before.

And he was pretty sure he knew what the cause of it was.

The last time the youngest Winchester had come to visit had been before Cas had become Dean's daddy.

As time went on, Dean had been needing to spend time as Deany almost once a week and Cas found himself needing to spend that time caring for Deany as well.

Keeping the truth from Sam, who was staying with them for almost a month in between school terms was going to be tricky, but Cas was positive they could manage it.

Speaking of Dean, Cas realised he hadn't heard a peep out of the four-year-old since he'd announced he had something upstairs for his daddy. That had been almost an hour ago, and he still hadn't returned.

Getting to his feet, Cas headed up to Deany's room. The door was open and he could see Dean sitting at the desk. His pacifier was sitting on the desk next to him, which allowed his tongue to peek out from between his lips as he focused on the paper in front of him.

With a smile, Cas paused in the doorway, watching Dean in silence for a moment. The more he spent time with four-year-old Dean, the more he was glad he got to see this part of him. He knew Dean was happy with the life they had, but seeing him this relaxed and this carefree was a blessing Cas was going to make sure he never looked in the face.

Slowly he moved into the room, not stopping until he was standing behind the chair. Dean was using the crayons Cas had bought earlier that week to draw on a piece of white paper.

"Whatcha drawing?" Cas asked softly.

Even though he had kept his voice low intentionally, Cas still managed to make Dean jump in surprise. Dean yelped and turned to face Cas, covering the paper with both hands as he glared up at him.

"Daddy!" he exclaimed. "Scared me!" he added with a pout.

Cas grinned and leant down, pressing a kiss against Dean's forehead. "Sorry, baby boy," he whispered, gently ruffling Dean's short hair. "You were gone for a really long time. I was starting to get worried."

A blush coloured Dean's cheeks and he lowered his glance bashfully. "Sorry, Daddy," he whispered. "Wanted to surprise you."

"Is what you're drawing for me?" Cas asked, crouching down next to Dean so he could look up into his green eyes.

Dean nodded, grinning widely even though he never moved his hands away from the drawing Cas had technically already seen.

"Can I see?" he asked.

This time Dean shook his head wildly. "It's not finished," he insisted.

Cas grinned and leant up, nuzzling Dean's cheek. "I'll wait," he assured Dean. "I'm going to wait here for you to be finished, though, okay?" He waited for Dean's nod of agreement, before he pushed himself to his feet and headed over to Dean's bed.

The bed was unmade which was a little weird, Cas thought. Dean hadn't spent the night in the room for almost two weeks, preferring to slip into his adult headspace before bedtime. But it looked like he'd changed his mind.

"Deany, did you do this?" he asked over his shoulder.

Dean simply hummed in response but otherwise didn't reply, making Cas roll his eyes. Dean had a very one track mind sometimes, and when he was focusing on one thing it could sometimes be difficult to distract him.

Setting himself the task of tidying up Dean's mess, Cas plumped the pillow before deciding it was time for the covers to be changed. When he'd stocked the room, he'd bought more than one set of covers, and he'd packed them away in the bottom drawer of the dresser.

Pulling this drawer open, he bit his lip in thought before grabbing two and turning to Dean. "Deany?" he called, waiting for the young boy to turn before continuing. "Which one do you want?" He held the two sets out – one Batman and the other Superman.

Dean thought about his answer for all of two seconds before declaring Superman the winner and turning back to his drawing.

Cas chuckled and placed the Batman set back into the drawer before heading over to the bed. By the time he'd changed the sets, Dean had finished his drawing and appeared as Cas's side.

"Have you finished?" he asked, sitting on the bed and wrapping an arm around Dean's shoulders.

The four-year-old nodded and held the picture out to Cas with a proud look on his face. Taking the drawing from him, Cas looked down and felt his heart swell with love when he saw what Dean had drawn. It was a stick version of himself, reading a bedtime story to Deany.

Cas grinned and wrapped an arm around Dean's shoulders, pulling him closer to his chest so he could hug him tightly. "I love it," he whispered, squeezing Dean once more. Releasing the young boy, Cas got to his feet and moved over to the magnetic board he had mounted on the wall.

He would have loved to put the drawing on the fridge like other proud parents, but it would just raise too many questions – especially with Sam's arrival imminent. Instead, he used some of the smiley face magnets he'd bought to attach them to the white magnetic board.

"Perfect," he whispered, drawing a brilliant grin from Dean.

x


	7. Discovery

**Title: **Discovery  
><strong>Fandom: <strong>Supernatural  
><strong>Pairing: <strong>Future Sam Winchester/Castiel Novak  
><strong>Rating: <strong>Mature Teen for subject theme  
><strong>Summary: <strong>They lasted a week before Sam found out about Deany.  
><strong>Author's note: <strong>This is a series of short stories, which I will be posting here as one story to keep things easier.

**WARNING: This is consensual toddler-play; Dean chooses to act in the manner of a four year old child. Later in the series, there will (technically) non-consensual spanking, use of pull-ups and pacifiers. Any interaction between Cas and Dean is strictly non-sexual.**

**Later in the series, this does become a Sam/Castiel fic.**

**If any of these things aren't for you, please click that pretty little back button and we'll never discuss this again. If you do choose to continue, please be aware that flames are not tolerated and will be publicly mocked as per company policy.**

**Otherwise, please enjoy.**

x

Sam had been staying with them for almost a week and, as far as Cas could tell, didn't suspect that there was anything about his and Dean's relationship which had changed.

To his credit and a little to Cas's surprise, Dean had actually thrown himself into being an adult for the entire time Sam had been there. Cas was pretty sure the distraction of spending time with his brother was occupying the part of his brain which would ordinarily be taken up by the four-year-old version of himself.

"Hey guys," Sam called, stepping into the kitchen where Cas and Dean were as he pulled on his coat. "I'm gonna go out for a bit."

Dean looked up, frowning at the younger man. "Why?" he asked, narrowing his eyes in obvious suspicion. Cas had to side with him this time; going out so suddenly did seem unusual for the college student.

Sam huffed and rolled his eyes. "Some people like to take walks for no reason, Dean," he pointed out, turning on his heel and heading out of the kitchen. Before he'd completely disappeared, they heard him had, "Try to not have too much sex."

His words made Cas frown in confusion. He really had no idea why everyone seemed to think they were together. He knew Dean was straight, Dean knew he was gay and neither had a problem with the other's preference.

Dean snorted and Cas focused his attention once more. "You'd think he'd believe we weren't together after all this time," he muttered, his green eyes twinkling; he was clearly taking pleasure in his friend's obvious confusion.

"A lot of people seem to have that problem," Cas retorted. He bit his lip, trying to decide if he wanted to say what he was thinking before deciding 'screw it'. "You know," he began, a little unsure about how Dean would react. "Since we are alone for the foreseeable future, you could always let Deany out to play."

Dean's posture stiffened and Cas could tell he was clearly thinking the proposal through in his mind. "I don't think…" He hesitated. "What if Sam comes back?" he whispered.

Cas reached up, brushing the hair back off Dean's forehead. "He said he would be gone long enough for us to have as much sex as possible. I think that's enough time for you to play and relax."

With those words all of Dean's reluctance seemed to melt away and he nodded his head slowly.

"Do you want to play in your bedroom?" Cas asked. When Dean shook his head, he questioned, "Well, what would you like to do?"

Dean smiled and looked at Cas through his eyelashes. "Can I watch Dora?" he whispered. "Please, Daddy?"

Cas liked to think he deserved a medal for not groaning at the mere mention of Dora the Explorer. He really didn't understand Deany's fascination with the children's television programme, but if it meant he had to put up with it for the four-year-old's sake, he would.

"Of course, baby," he assured Dean. "Come on." He tugged Dean's hand and together they headed into the lounge, where Dean immediately threw himself onto the couch, giggling as he bounced again the couch cushions.

Shaking his head affectionately, Cas turned on the television and grabbed the remote, flicking the channels over until he found Dora the Explorer.

When he turned back to the couch, Dean was curled up in as tight a ball as he could. His thumb was firmly wedged between his lips.

"Thank you, Daddy," he murmured around his thumb.

Cas smiled and ran his hand over Dean's shoulder. "I'll be right back." When Dean didn't reply – already too distracted with the television – Cas rolled his eyes and slipped out of the room.

Pulling the key out of his pocket as he headed up the stairs, Cas unlocked the door and slipped inside.

When he returned, Dean hadn't moved and inch. "Here you go," Cas whispered, tugging Dean's thumb from his mouth. Dean whined in protest, but before he could build himself up to a full blown tantrum, Cas replaced the digit with the pacifier he'd retrieved.

Dean smiled around the pacifier, but that was all the thanks Cas got before his attention was distracted by the television again.

x

Two hours later, Cas had managed to excuse himself from watching yet another episode of Dora, and was currently sitting at the kitchen table, browsing the internet on his laptop while he kept an ear out in case Dean needed him.

He was so focused on listening for Dean, that he didn't realise the back door had opened until he caught side of a figure in his peripheral vision.

"Hey," Sam grinned, seeing Cas sitting at the table.

Cas, however couldn't respond. He was too busy trying to not have a panic attack. Sam was back, and Deany was still on the couch watching television. There was no way he could alert Dean to his brother's presence without the taller man getting suspicious.

Sam whistled to get Cas's attention and a hand was waved in front of his face. "Are you okay?" he asked when he realised Cas was now looking at him.

"What?" Cas replied, before wincing; he sounded like an idiot, but he really didn't see how they were going to stop Sam from seeing Deany. "Oh… Yeah, I'm fine," he lied when he processed what Sam's question had been.

The younger man frowned as though he didn't believe what Cas was saying, before shrugging his shoulders and pulling his jacket off. "Where's Dean?" he questioned, heading toward the sliding door which led to the sitting room.

"Wait!" Cas exclaimed, trying to dive after Sam but he was too late.

Sam had already pushed the doors open and stepped inside the room. Only to pause when he took in the sight before him. Dora was still on the television and Dean was still on the couch; at some point between the last time Cas checked on him and then, he'd managed to fall asleep, pacifier still in his mouth.

He hadn't even stirred at Sam and Cas's intrusion.

Sam stared at Dean for a long moment, looked at the television before turning back to Cas. Before he could ask the million and one questions which no doubt would be running through his mind, Cas placed a hand on his arm, steering him back into the kitchen.

"He needs rest," Cas whispered, sliding the door softly closed behind him. "Come on, let's go outside."

Mutely, Sam nodded his head and followed Cas out to the back yard obediently. As soon as the door was closed he turned to Cas and asked his first question, "Was he really watching _Dora the Explorer_?"

Cas let out a laugh – albeit a little hysterical – and nodded his head. "It's his favourite." Sam grimaced and Cas couldn't help nod in agreement. "Don't even get me started," he muttered darkly, slouching into one of the chairs sitting around their glass-topped coffee table.

"How long has this been going on?" Sam asked softly and Cas was surprised to hear how curious he sounded.

Cas wasn't sure if he was imagining it, but Sam didn't sound as though he were judging at all. He sounded perfectly calm. A little too calm. "Almost five months," he answered.

Sam hummed and leant back in his seat, drumming his fingers against the arm of the chair. "Is it a sexual thing?" he asked with all the bluntness Cas had come to expect from a Winchester.

"What? No!" Cas practically yelled, shuddering at the thought alone. That was… no, he wasn't going to even think about it.

Sam, at least, had the decency to look embarrassed for asking the question. "Sorry," he mumbled. "I had to check."

"Why does everyone think we're together?" Cas muttered darkly. "Dean's my best friend and definitely not my type."

Sam, at least, had the decency to look embarrassed as he mumbled his apologies before they fell silent.

Cas lasted five whole minutes before he couldn't take it anymore. "You're very calm considering you just found your big brother asleep with a pacifier in his mouth."

Sam winced and ran a hand over the back of his neck. "Yeah," he agreed. "I'd be lying if I said I was surprised, though. I…" He hesitated. "Look Cas, I'm not sure how much of his past Dean told you, but he didn't have the best of childhoods."

Cas knew that already, but he didn't speak; he had a feeling Sam needed to get the words out without being interrupted, so he would give him that.

"In fact, I'm pretty sure he didn't have one," Sam corrected himself. "For as long as I can remember, Dean's always been focused on making sure I was okay. Seeing him like that…" He glanced back at the house. "So comfortable and happy, it's been a long time coming, you know?" He narrowed his eyes at Cas after a second. "He is happy, right?" he demanded.

Quickly, Cas nodded his head in an attempt to assure Dean's brother. "He was the one who instigated this," he swore. "At first it was a way for him to relax after training so hard, but I think sometimes it gets harder and harder to resist the urge to slip into that headspace. I just try to be here when he needs it."

Sam smiled sadly back at him. "I'm glad he's got you, Cas."

x


	8. Uncle Sammy

**Title: **Uncle Sammy  
><strong>Fandom: <strong>Supernatural  
><strong>Pairing: <strong>Future Sam Winchester/Castiel Novak  
><strong>Rating: <strong>Mature Teen for subject theme  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Cas invites Sam to observe Dean; but he struggles to stay on the sidelines.

**WARNING: This is consensual toddler-play; Dean chooses to act in the manner of a four year old child. Later in the series, there will (technically) non-consensual spanking, use of a pull-ups and pacifiers. Any interaction between Cas and Dean is strictly non-sexual.**

**Later in the series, this does become a Sam/Castiel fic.**

**If any of these things aren't for you, please click that pretty little back button and we'll never discuss this again. If you do choose to continue, please be aware that flames are not tolerated and will be publicly mocked as per company policy.**

**Otherwise, please enjoy.**

**x**

Sam and Cas stayed on the back veranda of the house for almost another three hours. At first they had spent the time discussing the change in dynamic between Cas and Dean, but it hadn't taken long for the topic of conversation to drift to other things.

When the sky began to darken, Cas announced that he really should get back inside and wake Dean from his nap. Sam took his words to mean that he was to make himself scarce until his big brother was feeling more like his usual self. When Cas suggested he hang around but keep out of sight, he had been shocked but the offer to observe Dean like this wasn't completely unwelcome.

So, he simply agreed and waited for Cas to return to the house. The door was left open; an invitation that was clear to anyone. He was more than welcome to join.

Sam waited for a moment, until he heard the lounge doors slide closed, before getting to his feet. Slipping into the kitchen, he could see that the doors weren't as closed as he'd initially thought and could hear Cas's deep voice coaxing Dean out of his slumber. Carefully moving across the room, he leant on the wooden doors and listened with a smile on his face as Dean protested at being woken up after sleeping so soundly for so long.

Every time Cas called him 'Deany' Sam felt his heart swell with thanks and affection for the blue eyed man. The only nickname he could remember his big brother being referred to as was 'De' and that habit (dubbed a weakness of affection) had been beaten out of him by John Winchester so long ago that he could barely remember the smile Dean gave whenever he used it.

It was time to give the nickname a whole new meaning, Sam decided as Cas and Dean headed up the stairs.

Sam waited at the bottom until he heard them move across the hall before following them up. When he reached the top he saw that the door which had been closed for the entirety of his visit up until that point was now wide open. Beyond the door he could see that the room had been filled with child-like items and toys.

Everything a little boy could ever want and Dean had never had.

Dean was standing with his back to the door, which Sam was grateful for. He didn't want his brother to become aware of his presence just yet. Cas reached down and pulled Dean's shirt off, catching Sam's eye while the older Winchester's face was covered. The look didn't last long, before Cas produced a much more child-appropriate tee, which made Dean bounce excitedly on the balls of his feet. His enthusiasm was catching and Sam couldn't help smiling in response. Cas lasted a few minutes, before sighing and requesting that Dean stay still long enough for him to get dressed.

Biting his lip in concentration, Sam crept across the hall, leaning against the wall next to the door. This way he was out of sight, but unfortunately it meant he couldn't see what Dean and Cas were doing any more.

At least he could still hear them.

"Do you want to read a story?" Cas asked, his voice as kind as Sam would have expected and the taller man knew he would agree to let Dean do whatever he wanted at that moment. Dean must have shaken his head, because Cas added, "What do you want to do?"

"Play wit' fire trucks," Dean answered and Sam felt his breath catch at the sound of his voice. He sounded exactly like he had in Sam's memories of their childhood.

Cas chuckled and agreed, before the pair of them fell quiet. For the next ten minutes, all Sam could hear were the sounds of plastic wheels turning (presumably on the fire truck) and Dean's occasional giggles.

Taking a deep breath, Sam decided that he was going to risk being caught for a glimpse into this side of Dean. He needed to experience it with his own eyes.

Dean was sitting crossed legged in the centre of the room, still with his back to the door so Sam was free to watch for as long as he wanted without fear of being caught. Cas was also sitting on the floor, only he was facing the door so he could see both Sam and Dean.

Both were playing with red plastic fire trucks and Sam was pretty sure he'd never seen either of them so happy.

Cas looked up and for a second their eyes met, before he focused his attention on Dean once more.

Sam had no idea how long he stood there, watching Dean play with childlike innocence that had been lost so long ago.

Because they'd all been in relative silence for such an extended period of time that when Dean finally did speak, his voice sounded much louder than it should have in the quiet room and actually made Sam jump in surprise.

"Wish Sammy was here t'play."

Those words, said so childlike and sincere, broke Sam's heart and before he realised what he was doing, he moved the two steps it would take him to get into the room. Cas gave him a questioning look but Sam didn't care. He only had two things on his mind; playing with fire trucks and ensuring Dean never sounded that sad again.

Dean's only reaction to the new presence in the room was that his hand stilled and his back straightened. Sam didn't give him chance to speak or defend his actions. Instead, he sat down on the floor, shifting closer until Dean was sitting in the V of his legs (he didn't work well with crossing his legs – he was much too tall for that).

"Can I play?" he whispered, shifting to the side a little so he could reach for the third, untouched, truck on the play mat.

In front of him, he could feel Dean shaking in fear and Sam desperately wanted to slide his arms around the frightened young boy.

Slowly Dean looked up at Cas, who nodded his head in encouragement, all the while never taking his eyes off the pair of them. It took another moment longer, but eventually Dean released his own fire truck and reached for the abandoned one.

Tentatively, the truck was pressed into Sam's hand while Dean whispered, "You can play with this one, Uncle Sammy."

Giving into his own instincts, Sam slid his arms around Dean's waist and squeezed gently, trying to convey everything he felt in that one touch. "Thank you, De."

x


	9. Papi

**Title: **Papi  
><strong>Fandom: <strong>Supernatural  
><strong>Pairing: <strong>Sam Winchester/Castiel Novak  
><strong>Rating: <strong>Mature Teen for subject theme  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Cas and Sam's relationship changes, and Sam learns that Dean pays more attention than they realised.

**WARNING: This is consensual toddler-play; Dean chooses to act in the manner of a four year old child. Later in the series, there will (technically) non-consensual spanking, use of a pull-ups and pacifiers. Any interaction between Cas and Dean is strictly non-sexual.**

**If any of these things aren't for you, please click that pretty little back button and we'll never discuss this again. If you do choose to continue, please be aware that flames are not tolerated and will be publicly mocked as per company policy.**

**Otherwise, please enjoy.**

**x**

Six weeks into Sam's visit, he liked to think that Dean was finally starting to relax more and more around him. After walking around on egg-shells for a few days after the discovery, where neither of them knew how to react around each other, they finally started to fall into a pattern and Dean seemed to finally feel comfortable enough to let Sam take care of him as much as Cas did.

In those six weeks it wasn't just his relationship with Dean which had changed, Sam realised. He had been getting closer to Cas as while. While they had known each other as long as Dean and Cas had, Sam had never really been more than an acquaintance to the blue eyed man. (Ignoring how Sam's pre-teen crush on Cas had made him realise he wasn't as into girls as he initially thought – but that was a whole different story).

While once they had very little to talk about if Dean wasn't around, now they were more than comfortable to sit on the back veranda, or in the sitting room for hours after the four year old had been put to bed. Sometimes they spoke, sometimes they just sat in silence, but it was never awkward or strange.

The floorboards creaked behind the couch and both men turned to see Dean standing near the door. His pacifier was long gone and had been replaced with his thumb, while his other hand fiddled with the hem of his pyjama top.

"What's wrong, Deany?" Cas asked, with all the patience of a real parent whose child had woken up long after their bedtime. A quick glance at the clock told Sam it was almost one in the morning.

Dean whined and screwed his face up adorably. "Had a nightmare," he whimpered.

Immediately a look of concern washed over Cas's face and he got to his feet before Sam had even realised he'd moved. "It's okay, baby," he whispered, pulling Dean into his arms and hugging him tight. "It was only a dream. There's nothing to be afraid of."

Dean didn't look sold on the idea, but Cas didn't give up. "Come on," he added, tugging at Dean's hand. "Daddy will go with you and make sure the scary monsters have gone." Cas threw a look over his shoulder at Sam, before heading out of the room with Dean.

Sam remained on the couch and it wasn't long before Cas returned, this time without Dean. "Is he okay?" the taller man whispered as Cas slid back down in his position.

"Yeah," Cas replied. "Sometimes I think he's faking the nightmares to act more like a little kid, but…"

"He sounded genuinely afraid to go back to sleep," Sam finished for him. He'd experienced plenty of night-time terrors in his life, and he liked to think he knew the difference between fake fear and real terror.

Cas sighed and leant back. That was when Sam realised he wasn't sitting in the exact spot he had been previously. Then, there had been almost two feet of couch between them, but now Cas was sitting so close Sam could practically feel the other man's body heat.

It was doing uncomfortable things to his lower body, he realised with a sense of dread.

Cas yawned widely and the action was followed by a low moan which fuelled Sam's sudden intense desire for the beautiful man sitting beside him.

"Cas," Sam choked, unable to keep himself quiet.

The blue eyed man turned his head to look at Sam with a questioning expression. They were so close that Sam could practically count the number of eyelashes decorating each eye perfectly.

Sam had no idea which one of them moved, but their lips were suddenly pressed together and it was the best feeling Sam had experienced for a long time. Their mouths opened and tongues met, and Sam groaned under his breath, forgetting all sense of keeping a reasonable distance between them. All he wanted was to feel Cas as much as possible, and the best way to do that would be to get closer.

"Sam," Cas whispered, placing a hand in the centre of his chest and some part of Sam's brain registered that he was trying to push him away. "We shouldn't do this."

That was when the weight of what they were doing crashed down on top of Sam and he pulled away from Cas, even though he had no desire to do so.

Before he could say anything, Cas shook his head. "I meant, we shouldn't do this here," he corrected, the corner of his mouth turning up in a smirk. "Deany might have another nightmare."

The heat Sam had been feeling rushed back tenfold at Cas's words and he felt his cock stir in anticipation. "Oh," he breathed, feeling his colours flush.

Cas grinned and slipped his hand into Sam's, pulling him from couch and dragging him up the stairs before Sam could muster up the brain power to protest.

x

Sam was alone when he woke up the following morning. At first he thought he'd dreamt the night before, but then he rolled over and realised he wasn't in Cas and Dean's spare room. Everything about the space he was in screamed Cas through and through; everything from the art work on the walls to the books Cas had left scattered around various surfaces.

When he padded down the corridor after getting dressed, Sam saw that De's door was still closed. Padding softly down the stairs, he noticed that Cas's sneakers were missing and realised the other man – his lover now, apparently – was on his usual morning run.

Deciding to save Cas the job, Sam headed into the kitchen to get coffee started. He'd barely gotten the machine filled with water when a door opened above him and it wasn't long before Dean entered the kitchen.

Unlike the night before, his pacifier was now firmly lodged in his mouth.

"Hey there, little man," Sam greeted, easily grinning at his brother as Dean threw his arms around him, hugging him tightly. "Did the nightmares stay away after Daddy chased away the monsters?"

Dean nodded, burying his face in Sam's chest. Sam ducked his head and pressed a kiss against Dean's forehead. "What do you want for breakfast?" he asked.

Green eyes met his own hazel ones and Dean smiled shyly. "Pancakes?" he whispered, shuffling on the spot.

Sam grinned and ruffled his hair. "Sounds perfect." He knew Cas tried to make Dean eat healthy, but he wanted to spoil his brother, especially after his scary dreams the night before.

As he began pulling out the ingredients he needed, he heard Dean sitting down at the breakfast bar and when he turned around, the four-year-old was watching him closely. Sam offered him a smile as he placed the items down.

Neither of them spoke as Sam pulled out a mixing bowl, and it wasn't until Sam reached for the flour that Dean did speak. "Papi?"

Sam paused immediately, lifting his head to stare at Dean in surprise. "What?" he croaked.

Dean rolled his eyes; a disturbingly adult gesture coming from his otherwise childlike face. "Papi," he repeated himself and this time there was no disputing what he actually said.

Sam swallowed thickly, not knowing what he was supposed to say in response. He hadn't wanted to admit it, but part of him had wanted to hear Dean call him something similar, but he had never dreamt he would get to experience. That was Cas's thing and taking that away from him was the last thing Sam would ever do.

"Why… What?" he stammered, unable to find the words to fully ask what he wanted to know.

Dean huffed and reached up, pulling the pacifier out of his mouth, surprising Sam. Once he was in his four year old headspace, he rarely acted like an adult unless it was necessary. "Dude, I might be four, but I'm not stupid," he pointed out. "You and Cas aren't as subtle as you like to think."

Sam shifted uncomfortably on the spot, rubbing at the back of his neck awkwardly. "I don't know what you're talking about," he lied, trying to avoid Dean's eyes.

Dean raised an eyebrow. "So you didn't sleep in his room last night?" When Sam didn't reply, Dean snorted with laughter. "I've lived with the pair of you almost my entire life, Sam. Neither of you are as quiet during sex as you like to think."

Internally Sam swore, but externally he tried to remain as calm as he could. He knew things had gotten a little louder than they'd meant last night, but both he and Cas had tried their hardest to make sure they didn't wake Deany up.

Obviously they'd failed.

Chuckling to himself at Sam's discomfort, Dean reached for the crayons he'd left on the counter the day before. The conversation apparently over for him.

Sam wasn't so quick to recover from his surprise and it was only the sound of Dean's voice that snapped him back to reality. "Papi, you're burning the pancakes."

x


	10. Summer's End

**Title: **Summer's End  
><strong>Fandom: <strong>Supernatural  
><strong>Pairing: <strong>Sam Winchester/Castiel Novak  
><strong>Rating: <strong>Mature Teen for subject theme  
><strong>Summary: <strong>It's time for Sam to return to school in California, and Dean isn't happy about it.

**WARNING: This is consensual toddler-play; Dean chooses to act in the manner of a four year old child. Later in the series, there will be (technically) non-consensual spanking, use of pull-ups and pacifiers. Any interaction between Cas and Dean is strictly non-sexual.**

**If any of these things aren't for you, please click that pretty little back button and we'll never discuss this again. If you do choose to continue, please be aware that flames are not tolerated and will be publicly mocked as per company policy.**

**Otherwise, please enjoy.**

**x**

The end of summer came around too soon for everyone's liking. Dean and Cas had over a month to get used to the addition of Sam to their unique relationship, while Sam and Cas had been free to explore their own relationship.

But, like all good things, it had to end and even though it was only temporary, none of them wanted to break the spell which had been cast over the Novak-Winchester household.

Dean liked to think that, even though he found it extremely easy to slip into his four year old headspace, he didn't act like a true child. He certainly didn't throw tantrums like he currently was at that moment.

"Dammit, De!" Sam exclaimed when, for the fifth time, Dean pulled a pair of shoes from the suitcase Sam had been trying to pack all afternoon.

Ignoring him, Dean continued pulling various items from the case, until Sam grabbed his hands. "What do you think you're doing?" the taller man demanded, keeping a firm grip on Dean.

Dean pouted. "Helping," he answered simply, trying to extract himself from Sam's hold.

Sam sighed but didn't let go. "On no planet does this class as helping," he muttered. He finally released his hold on Dean, but before the four year old could continue unpacking, Sam moved around so he was sitting on the double bed next to him. "What's really going on?" he whispered, wrapping an arm around Dean with the intention of pulling him closer.

Briefly Dean considered resisting the offer of comfort, but when a little voice whispered that he didn't know when he'd next get a hug, he whimpered and threw himself into Sam's arms. He never did answer his Papi's question, though.

A pair of lips pressed against his forehead and Sam repeated his question, "Come on, De," he pleaded. "What's wrong?"

"I think I know," Cas answered for Dean and they both looked up to see him standing in the doorway. His left hand was stuffed in the pocket of his jeans, while his right hand swung a robot decorated gift bag. Silently, he moved across the room and sat down opposite the pair of them. "Deany, you know Papi isn't going away forever, right?"

Sam drew in a breath and Dean felt his cheeks burn in embarrassment. Of course he knew that, he wasn't stupid. But it didn't stop the knowledge that he had no idea how long it would be before Sam returned to Illinois.

"Oh, baby," Sam whispered, hugging Dean even tighter than he thought possible. "Why didn't you say something?"

Dean swallowed thickly. He could feel a tell-tale stinging in the corner of his eyes and, even though he didn't want to cry, he couldn't stop one tear falling down his cheek. "Didn't wanna make you mad," he grumbled, scrubbing at his eye with his curled fist.

"Deany," Cas began, "why would we ever get mad at you for being upset?"

He shrugged a shoulder and tried to curl himself further into Sam's arms, but his Papi wouldn't let him get distracted from the topic at hand. "Look at me, Dean," he said and Dean knew he was serious. He could count on one hand the number of times Sam had used his full name over the last few weeks.

Reluctantly Dean lifted his head and met Sam's hazel eyes with his own. "I'm not going away permanently," he swore, bringing his hand up and cupping Dean's cheek gently. Dean leant into the touch and Sam continued, "I've got to go back to school, but I've got a break coming up soon." Sam's eyes flickered over to Cas before returning to Dean. "I promise I'll do everything I can to get back to you for a few days."

His promise made Dean feel a little better, but not by much. He had been listening to a bedtime story read by either Sam or Cas for so long now, Dean couldn't remember what it felt like to go to bed without experiencing the nightly ritual.

Cas could clearly see that Sam hadn't fully convinced their four-year-old charge, so he intervened. "Would it make you feel better if Papi calls you before bed so you can say goodnight?" he offered on behalf of Sam.

Dean drew in a breath and lifted his head, staring at Sam with wide eyes. "Can you?" he begged.

A brilliant smile spread across Sam's face and he gently brushed the hair away from Dean's forehead. "Of course, baby," he agreed easily. "And if you ever need me, Daddy can just call and we can work something out. How does that sound?"

It sounded like heaven as far as Dean was concerned. A daily call with Sam would concrete it in Dean's mind that he didn't regret what had happened between the three of them over the course of the summer.

With a grin, he launched himself into Sam's arms and buried his face in his chest. Sam caught him easily and chuckled as he returned the hug. "I'm going to assume you think it's a good idea," he commented, pressing a kiss against the crown of Dean's head.

Even though he was pre-occupied, Dean didn't miss the rustling of tissue paper and lifted his head quickly, earning him a laugh from both Sam and Cas.

"I thought that would get your attention," Cas chuckled, holding the bag out to Dean. "I found this for you a few days ago," he explained. "It reminded me of Sam, and I thought you'd like it as well," he explained, blushing furiously.

Dean grinned and eagerly reached out, grabbing for the present with an enthusiasm that he couldn't genuinely admit to fully being his four year old self's. Thrusting his hands into the bag, he quickly realised what was inside was soft and furry. It wasn't alive, so chances are it was a stuffed animal.

He gasped when he pulled it out and realised it was a moose.

"A moose?" Sam asked incredulously; obviously he hadn't seen the present either. "You thought a _moose_ would remind him of me?"

Dean giggled as Cas answered, "What? Moose are tall and cute, you're tall and cute," with a shrug of his shoulders.

Sam's eyes narrowed in a glare, but Dean didn't care. He hugged the moose tightly to his chest. "I love it," he whispered, looking down at it and not even bothering to fight the tears this time.

x


	11. Punishment

**Title: **Punishment  
><strong>Fandom: <strong>Supernatural  
><strong>Pairing: <strong>Sam Winchester/Castiel  
><strong>Rating: <strong>Mature teen for subject theme  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Deany is misbehaving, and Cas has no choice but to punish him.

**WARNING: ****This is consensual toddler-play; Dean chooses to act in the manner of a four-year-old child. Later in the series, there will be use of pull-ups and pacifiers. Any interaction between Cas and Dean is strictly non-sexual.**

**If any of this isn't for you, please click that pretty little back button and we'll never discuss this again. If you do choose to continue, please be aware that flames are not tolerated and will be publicly mocked as per company policy.**

**Otherwise, please enjoy.**

**x**

**WARNING 2: DEAN IS PUNISHED FOR MISBEHAVING BY BEING SPANKED IN THIS. While it isn't strictly consensual (he does put up a fight), he, Sam and Castiel had discussed it as adults beforehand and determined that spanking could be required to keep Deany in line. This was discussed off-page, but Dean, Sam and Castiel all agreed to these terms.**

**x**

Dean was driving Cas insane. It was almost the four-year-old's bedtime and he'd already had a bath, which had gone perfectly fine. In retrospect, Cas suspected he should have realised it had gone too easy.

As soon as he'd been dried off, Dean had decided it was a good idea to run around without getting dressed. This meant Cas had spent the better part of half an hour chasing the naked boy around the house, while Dean's giggles filled the house.

Cas liked to think he had a lot of patience, but it was starting to wear thing.

Somehow (Cas was going with the theory that it was a miracle) he managed to corner Dean in the lounge. "What is with you today?" he asked, grabbing hold of Dean's arm.

Dean, however, wasn't ready to give up the fight and immediately began squirming in an attempt to break free, but Cas's grip was too tight.

Cas scowled. "Dean, stop that," he instructed firmly. When Dean didn't comply, Cas growled under his breath. "Right. That's it," he decided. Before he could change his mind, he pulled Dean over to the couch.

He knew the exact moment Dean realise what he was going to do because he started struggling in earnest.

Cas however didn't budge. "If you didn't want to be punished like a naughty boy, you should have thought twice about misbehaving." He sat down on the couch and pulled Dean down with him, not stopping until Dean was lying across his lap.

"Keep still and this will be a lot easier," Cas advised when Dean immediately started squirming.

The first swat made Dean yell and try to scramble away from him, but Cas placed a hand in the middle of his back, keeping him still despite his better attempts.

By the time Cas reached the tenth and final swat, Dean had stopped squirming and was crying in earnest; he actually had been since around the third hit, but Cas had continued.

When Cas lifted his hand and Dean didn't make a move to get up, he sighed sadly. "Come on, Deany," he whispered, pulling his little boy up so he was sitting in his lap. Dean hissed when the sore skin of his butt brushed against Cas's jeans. "Daddy didn't want to do that, but you were being a naughty boy, and naughty little boys get punished."

x

"Stop laughing," Cas instructed. "It's not funny."

On the other end of the phone, Sam laughed and even though he was still irritated, Cas could feel the corners of his mouth turning up in a smile. It was good to hear the other mans' voice, even if it was only through the phone.

"Aw, come on, Cas," Sam wheedled. "You running around after De in all his naked glory? That's something I'm sorry I missed."

Cas chuckled reluctantly. "I'll remember how much it amuses you next time and leave you to deal with him."

"How did he handle being punished?" Sam asked.

At the reminder of the spanking he had given Dean, Cas winced and ran a hand over his eyes. "Started crying almost immediately," he confessed. "Do you think I was too harsh with him?" he whispered.

Sam didn't hesitate as he answered, "No. Look, Cas, we agreed that when Dean's naughty he needs to be punished."

Cas groaned and hung his head for a second. "I know," he agreed. "Doesn't make me feel any better, though." He got to his feet and moved up the stairs. "I put him to bed before I called you," he added.

He paused in the doorway to Dean's room. The four-year-old was lying on his side, facing Cas. Even from across the room he could see the dried tear marks on his cheeks.

Dean froze when he saw Cas watching with nervous eyes as the other man entered the room, and Cas hated part of himself for making that look appear on his face.

Stepping into the room, Cas sat on the bed next to Dean. "It's Papi," he murmured, handing him the phone.

"Hi," Dean greeted, his voice croaky from crying and Cas winced, shifting so he was lying on the bed. Out of habit, Dean moved so he was resting his head on Cas's shoulder; the closeness allowing Cas to easily hear both sides of the conversation.

"Hey, De," Sam greeted with so much obvious love and affection it made Dean squirm happily in Cas's arms. "Are you okay?"

Dean sniffed dramatically. "Daddy spanked me," he whispered.

Cas knew that if Dean was looking for sympathy, going to Sam wasn't the right idea, but he let Dean try and turn them against each other.

"Why did he do that?" Sam asked patiently.

The four year old hesitated in answering and Cas prodded him gently in the back. "Tell Papi the truth," he half-suggested, half-ordered.

Dean huffed in irritation and was silent for a second longer, clearly trying to stall the inevitable.

"Dean," Sam cautioned on the other end of the phone. Cas knew it was the fact that the younger Winchester used his full name which convinced Dean to come clean; he was usually De or Deany these days, rarely did he get his full name.

"Didn't wanna go t'bed," Dean grumbled, his lips forming a pout. "'M sorry, Papi."

Sam chuckled lowly on the other end of the phone. "It's not me you need to apologise to, kiddo," he pointed out. "Now, are you going to be a good boy and go to bed?" Dean nodded his head and Cas had to bite the inside of his cheek to stop himself from laughing; his baby seemed to have forgotten Sam couldn't see him.

Clearly deciding that Dean's silence was confirmation that he would do as told. "Give your daddy a kiss for me and tell him I'll call him after work," Sam requested. "I love you, De."

"Love you, Papi," Dean whispered before the call was cancelled and the phone fell to the mattress beside him.

Dean whimpered and curled tighter into Cas's arms. "I'm sorry, Daddy," he cried, clinging onto Cas tighter and effectively managing to make Cas feel even guiltier for punishing him. "Don't be mad a'me."

Cas hugged him and pressed his lips against Dean's hair. "I'm not mad, Deany," he assured him. "I love you, baby."

"Love you too, Daddy."

x


	12. Driving Home

**Title: **Driving Home  
><strong>Fandom: <strong>Supernatural  
><strong>Pairing: <strong>Sam Winchester/Castiel  
><strong>Rating: <strong>Mature for subject theme  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Sam's graduated college and is on his way home. Cas keeps him awake for the long drive. 

**WARNING: This is consensual toddler-play; Dean chooses to act in the manner of a four-year-old child. This series contains: pacifier use, use of pull-ups, spanking used as punishment. Any interaction between Cas and Dean is strictly non-sexual.**

**If any of this isn't for you, please click that pretty little back button and we'll never discuss this again. If you do choose to continue, please be aware that flames are not tolerated and will be publicly mocked as per company policy.**

**Otherwise, please enjoy.**

**x**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This chapter is Sam/Castiel heavy and contains actions of a sexual behaviour. Dean is mentioned in this chapter, but does not physically make an appearance. If you're not a fan of Sam/Castiel, feel free to skip the bits in the middle.**

**x**

Sam yawned widely and shook his head, forcing himself to focus on the road in front of him. It was late, far too late to be on the road. Logically Sam knew that, logically he knew he should find a motel and pull over. But the non-logical part of his brain wouldn't let him.

He'd spoken to Dean before the four year old had gone to bed and had promised he'd be there in the morning when De woke up. Cas had told him off for making a promise that required him driving through the night, before Sam didn't care.

It had been three months since he'd last seen either of them face to face, and now that school was over and he'd graduated, Sam wasn't going to wait another day more than he had to. Most of his things – at least the things he couldn't fit in the car were also in transit and would be in Illinois by lunch the following day. Sam had just packed up when he would need immediately, and jumped in his car.

Reaching for his phone where he'd slipped it into the cut out on the dash, Sam dialled Cas's number.

"Hello?" Cas asked when the call was answered despite the late hour. Even though Sam was exhausted, the sound of the other man's voice made him grin to himself. Cas always sounded like he had no idea who had called him, despite having caller ID like everyone else on the planet.

"Hey, it's me," Sam introduced himself. "I didn't wake you, did I?" he added, realising that he probably had done just that and wincing.

He could hear rustling in the background and knew that Cas was moving around in bed, trying to get more comfortable. "It's fine," Cas assured him. "I'd rather you call me if it keeps you awake, than have you crash in the middle of nowhere."

The concern in his voice made Sam smile and press his foot harder against the gas, speed limits be damned. "I already told you. I'm fine; it's not the first time I've needed to drive through the night."

Cas hummed and Sam knew he was pursing his lips in thought. "Well hopefully you won't have to do it again any time soon."

His words made happiness blossom inside Sam and he wished (not for the first time) that he had the ability to teleport. He wanted to be home and he wanted it right then. "Hopefully not," he agreed softly. Then, "Did De give you any trouble at bed time?"

"No more than normal. I swear he's getting more and more like a real four year old every day," Cas muttered darkly.

Sam chuckled. "Isn't that what he wanted, though? To be able to not have to worry about anything from the moment he gets home from work to when he gets up in the morning."

Cas sighed and Sam knew he was only being half serious. "Doesn't mean he gets a free pass to behave like a brat," the blue eyed man retorted.

"That's why we agreed to spank him when he wasn't behaving himself," Sam reminded him. Cas didn't answer and Sam grinned; he knew the other man didn't like punishing Dean by spanking him, but they had all agreed it was a fair enough punishment for a four year old. Dean didn't like it either, but he had pointed out that he wasn't supposed to like being in trouble when Cas had tried to point that out.

"Doesn't mean I have to like it, "Cas grumbled. He shifted on the bed and groaned; a sound which went straight to Sam's cock. "I miss you," he whispered, dropping his voice even more than normal.

Sam tightened his hold on the steering wheel a little and shifted in his own seat. "I miss you too," he replied. He eased up off the gas a bit and shifted his other leg, pressing his knee firmly against the underside of the steering wheel. All the time, thanking whichever god invented straight roads.

Keeping one eye on the road just in case, Sam dropped his now free hand to his lap and gently squeezed himself through his jeans. He didn't even try to stop the soft moan slipping past his lips.

"Dammit, Cas," he whispered, massaging himself through the denim. "You're such a tease."

Cas chuckled lowly and his breath hitched. "You have no idea," he replied. "Tell me what you want to do to me?" he requested.

Sam swallowed thickly. "You're going to have to be quiet," he cautioned. "The last thing you need right now is for De to wake up." While the older Winchester knew about Sam and Cas's relationship, the four year old catching them was not something either of them needed.

Plus, Sam knew that the effort of keeping quiet would add to Cas's pleasure; he was a moaner if left unrestricted.

Cas groaned but this time the sound was muffled, probably by the dark haired man biting his lip. "Sam," he begged. "Please. I need you."

How could he resist that? "Are you already touching yourself?" he asked, unfastening his jeans as fast as he could one handed.

"No," Cas whined and Sam grinned at how needy he sounded already. "Don't want to come before you."

Sam groaned and curled his fingers around his now hard cock, which was already leaking pre-cum. "Touch yourself, Cas," he instructed.

Almost immediately there was an answering sigh of relief as Cas followed Sam's instructions and starting stroking his cock. "Sam," he whispered, his desperation evident already.

Sam chuckled deeply. "Couldn't wait another few hours, could you? Stroke yourself for me." It was an unnecessary command, because he could hear the slide of skin on skin as Cas stroked his erection, but it still gave him a thrill to know the other man was doing as he'd requested.

"Feels so good, Sam," Cas said. "Need you here so bad."

"I'll be home before you know it," Sam swore. "God, I've missed you, Cas. Missed how you feel, miss what you look like when you come, miss what you taste like." His words drew a gasp of pleasure from Cas and Sam smirked. "Tomorrow night, when we're alone, I'm going to tie you down and make you come from just my mouth," he decided.

Cas gasped loudly. Before Sam could remind him to keep quiet, he muffled himself. "Please," Cas begged.

Sam's smirk got wider. "That's what you want, isn't it? I'd tie you up with your own tie; you know that beige coloured one none of us like." Another groan. "I'd probably have to put one in your mouth as well," he mused, stroking himself a little harder at the idea of being completely in control of Cas. "Can't have you screaming the neighbourhood down."

Words seemed to evade Cas at that point and all Sam could hear was the other man panting harshly in his ear. "You'd look so beautiful tied up and presented for me. I wouldn't blindfold you, though. Covering up those pretty eyes is just wrong."

He knew Cas was getting close; knew that in reality he'd been close since before Sam had even called him. They were going to have some fun when De was in bed the following evening.

"Your cock tastes so good, Cas. I'd do that thing you like; you know with my tongue and your slit?" What little breath Cas currently had hitched. He was close, Sam knew it. "I can't decide whether I'd let you come like this," Sam pondered out loud. "Or if I should make you wait until I get there."

His empty threat – and they both knew it was empty; Sam would never be able to concentrate on the rest of the drive if he knew Cas was still hard and desperate in bed without him – made Cas whine in protest and Sam chuckled. "You're right," he conceded. "You need to take the edge off. That way I can take as much time as I want tomorrow."

"Please, Sam," Cas begged, sounding more and more desperate with each letter he said.

Sam squeezed his own cock, running his thumb over the head of his cock. He'd been absently stroking himself which he'd been speaking, but hadn't been paying too much attention. He'd been too busy focusing on Cas and how it would feel to have the shorter man underneath him again for the first time in months.

"Come on, Cas," Sam coaxed. "Want you to come for me."

Cas didn't need much more encouragement than that. The breathy moans and pants he gave out as his release washed over him, made Sam's own climax approach quickly and he was pretty sure he blacked out for a few seconds, before he focused on the road in front of him.

Neither spoke for minutes after, both too pre-occupied with coming down from the unexpected high. When he finally did speak, Cas sounded wrecked. "Hurry up and get home, Sam," he requested.

"I will," Sam swore. Another promise he knew he'd keep; even if he had to break every law in the process.

x


	13. Breakfast Surprise

**Title: **Breakfast Surprise  
><strong>Fandom: <strong>Supernatural  
><strong>Pairing: <strong>Sam Winchester/Castiel  
><strong>Rating: <strong>Mature for subject theme  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Even though it wasn't a secret that Sam was moving in, he still loved being able to surprise Deany by being there when he awoke. 

**WARNING: This is consensual toddler-play; Dean chooses to act in the manner of a four year old child. This series contains; pacifier use, use of pull-ups, spanking used as punishment. Any interaction between Dean and Cas is strictly non-sexual.**

**If any of this isn't for you, please click that pretty little back button and we'll never discuss this again. If you do choose to continue, please be aware that flames are not tolerated and will be publicly mocked as per company policy.**

**Otherwise, please enjoy.**

**x**

The house was dark and in silence when Sam's car pulled into the driveway, which was (thankfully) big enough for three cars, even though there was only one garage. Sam wasn't surprised though; it was after three in the morning, and almost four hours since he'd spoken to Cas.

Both he and Dean were probably already asleep.

Shutting the engine off quickly so the noise didn't wake De, Sam reached over and grabbed his backpack. Everything else could wait until later in the morning. Right then he needed at least a few hours of sleep before he had to face the idea of unloading the removal van when it arrived around lunch time.

Sam kicked his shoes off at the door as he locked up, before creeping up the stairs. Leaving all the lights off, Sam silently moved across the hallway and carefully turned the handle to De's room. In the glow provided by the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles nightlight, Sam could see the four year old sleeping on his side, facing the door. He was cuddling the moose stuffed animal Cas had bought him (Sam hadn't been impressed) and at some point in the night, his pacifier had fallen to the pillow, only to be replaced with his thumb.

He briefly considered replacing it, but quickly decided against it. Dean was a light sleeper at the best of times, and considering how excited he had been at the prospect of Sam's arrival, it wouldn't take much to pull him slumber now. And then he would be a nightmare to get back to sleep again, Sam just knew.

Closing the door as softly as he could, Sam continued moving further down the corridor to Cas's bedroom. No, his brain corrected, _their _bedroom.

Unlike Dean, Cas was sleeping in complete darkness and Sam had to rely on his memory to remind him where things were. In another way that was completely different from Dean, Cas was one of the heaviest sleepers Sam had ever met. He didn't have to worry about the noise he made as he dropped his backpack, or that he was quiet while he got undressed.

It was only when Sam lifted the covers to slide under them that Cas stirred. He groaned and rolled over. "Sam?" he asked sleepily.

Wrapping his arms around the other man, Sam pulled him into his arms and pressed a kiss against the top of his head. "It's only me," he whispered. "Go back to sleep," he added needlessly.

Cas was already asleep again.

x

Sam woke up alone, but that wasn't a shock. He'd known Cas was been an early riser for as long as he and Dean had been friends. Usually when the others in the house woke up, Cas had already been out for a run and was making breakfast.

Just like he was right then if the smell of bacon was anything to go by.

With a groan, Sam pulled himself out of bed and grabbed his backpack. He hadn't bothered with pyjamas when he had fallen into bed less than five hours earlier; he hadn't seen the point. Now, he needed them; unless they wanted to scar Dean for the rest of his life.

Deciding he'd get a shower later, Sam pulled the plaid bottoms on and grabbed a clean black t-shirt, before following the smell of food.

Dean's door was closed but Sam knew it wouldn't stay that way for long; as soon as he registered what Cas was cooking, he would be downstairs before they knew it.

Cas was standing at the breakfast bar, flicking through the morning newspaper. He looked up when he heard footsteps and a grin spread across his face. "Hi," he greeted, pushing away from the counter as Sam got closer.

Sam grinned back at him and quickly closed the gap between them. "Hey," he whispered, stepping into Cas's personal space and kissing him soft.

Months of being separated with nothing more than a phone and their imagination for company quickly converted the kiss from sweet to passionate, but neither Sam nor Cas was complaining. When they were both sufficiently out of breath, they pulled away and smiled at each other.

"Now that I'm living here permanently, do you promise to greet me like that every morning?" Sam asked, his eyes twinkling.

Cas laughed and swatted Sam lightly on the ass. "Only if you promise to brush your teeth first," he retorted.

Sam rolled his eyes, realising that in his enthusiasm to see Cas he'd forgotten to clean his teeth. Turning on his heel, he headed into the downstairs bathroom; he was pretty sure there was usually a spare toothbrush in there.

By the time he'd brushed his teeth and splashed some water on his face, Cas was no longer alone in the kitchen. Beside him at the breakfast table, Dean sat with his arms folded sulkily across his chest. To anyone else he would have looked like just another sulky kid, but Sam knew him better than that.

He thought Sam had broken his promise.

"If you're not going to cheer up, I'm going back to bed," he joked, stepping into the kitchen.

At the sound of his voice, Dean's head shot up at his eyes widened in surprise. "PAPI!" he exclaimed, the pacifier falling to the ground in his enthusiasm.

Sam barely had chance to prepare himself before Dean jumped up and bolted across the kitchen, throwing himself into the taller man's arms. "Hey, little man," he cooed, holding Dean probably a little bit too tight.

"You're home," Dean whispered, his voice almost lost as it was buried in Sam's chest.

He felt his heart break at the words and he squeezed Dean even tighter. "What did I say before you went to bed last night?" he asked, pressing his lip against the top of Dean's head.

Dean sniffled, before quietly answering, "That you'd be here when I woke up."

Sam loosened his grip on Dean for a second, so he could put a hand under his chin. "I promised I'd be here," he corrected the timid four year old. "Did you really think I'd break my promise?" He pouted, pushing his lower lip out in a perfect imitation of Dean was he was on the verge of a tantrum.

"No," Dean mumbled, tightening his hold on Sam and burying his face his shoulder once more. "Missed you, Papi."

"I missed you too, baby boy," Sam replied, kissing Dean's forehead. "Shall we see what Daddy's made us for breakfast?"

Dean nodded and together they headed over to Cas, who had been watching from the stove. He and Sam exchanged glances, silently checking the other was okay. When Sam nodded his head, Cas grinned and returned to the mammoth task of filling their baby boy's stomach.

The house was dark and in silence when Sam's car pulled into the driveway, which was (thankfully) big enough for three cars, even though there was only one garage. Sam wasn't surprised though; it was after three in the morning, and almost four hours since he'd spoken to Cas.

Both he and Dean were probably already asleep.

Shutting the engine off quickly so the noise didn't wake De, Sam reached over and grabbed his backpack. Everything else could wait until later in the morning. Right then he needed at least a few hours of sleep before he had to face the idea of unloading the removal van when it arrived around lunch time.

Sam kicked his shoes off at the door as he locked up, before creeping up the stairs. Leaving all the lights off, Sam silently moved across the hallway and carefully turned the handle to De's room. In the glow provided by the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles nightlight, Sam could see the four year old sleeping on his side, facing the door. He was cuddling the moose stuffed animal Cas had bought him (Sam hadn't been impressed) and at some point in the night, his pacifier had fallen to the pillow, only to be replaced with his thumb.

He briefly considered replacing it, but quickly decided against it. Dean was a light sleeper at the best of times, and considering how excited he had been at the prospect of Sam's arrival, it wouldn't take much to pull him slumber now. And then he would be a nightmare to get back to sleep again, Sam just knew.

Closing the door as softly as he could, Sam continued moving further down the corridor to Cas's bedroom. No, his brain corrected, _their _bedroom.

Unlike Dean, Cas was sleeping in complete darkness and Sam had to rely on his memory to remind him where things were. In another way that was completely different from Dean, Cas was one of the heaviest sleepers Sam had ever met. He didn't have to worry about the noise he made as he dropped his backpack, or that he was quiet while he got undressed.

It was only when Sam lifted the covers to slide under them that Cas stirred. He groaned and rolled over. "Sam?" he asked sleepily.

Wrapping his arms around the other man, Sam pulled him into his arms and pressed a kiss against the top of his head. "It's only me," he whispered. "Go back to sleep," he added needlessly.

Cas was already asleep again.

Sam woke up alone, but that wasn't a shock. He'd known Cas was been an early riser for as long as he and Dean had been friends. Usually when the others in the house woke up, Cas had already been out for a run and was making breakfast.

Just like he was right then if the smell of bacon was anything to go by.

With a groan, Sam pulled himself out of bed and grabbed his backpack. He hadn't bothered with pyjamas when he had fallen into bed less than five hours earlier; he hadn't seen the point. Now, he needed them; unless they wanted to scar Dean for the rest of his life.

Deciding he'd get a shower later, Sam pulled the plaid bottoms on and grabbed a clean black t-shirt, before following the smell of food.

Dean's door was closed but Sam knew it wouldn't stay that way for long; as soon as he registered what Cas was cooking, he would be downstairs before they knew it.

Cas was standing at the breakfast bar, flicking through the morning newspaper. He looked up when he heard footsteps and a grin spread across his face. "Hi," he greeted, pushing away from the counter as Sam got closer.

Sam grinned back at him and quickly closed the gap between them. "Hey," he whispered, stepping into Cas's personal space and kissing him soft.

Months of being separated with nothing more than a phone and their imagination for company quickly converted the kiss from sweet to passionate, but neither Sam nor Cas was complaining. When they were both sufficiently out of breath, they pulled away and smiled at each other.

"Now that I'm living here permanently, do you promise to greet me like that every morning?" Sam asked, his eyes twinkling.

Cas laughed and swatted Sam lightly on the ass. "Only if you promise to brush your teeth first," he retorted.

Sam rolled his eyes, realising that in his enthusiasm to see Cas he'd forgotten to clean his teeth. Turning on his heel, he headed into the downstairs bathroom; he was pretty sure there was usually a spare toothbrush in there.

By the time he'd brushed his teeth and splashed some water on his face, Cas was no longer alone in the kitchen. Beside him at the breakfast table, Dean sat with his arms folded sulkily across his chest. To anyone else he would have looked like just another sulky kid, but Sam knew him better than that.

He thought Sam had broken his promise.

"If you're not going to cheer up, I'm going back to bed," he joked, stepping into the kitchen.

At the sound of his voice, Dean's head shot up at his eyes widened in surprise. "PAPI!" he exclaimed, the pacifier falling to the ground in his enthusiasm.

Sam barely had chance to prepare himself before Dean jumped up and bolted across the kitchen, throwing himself into the taller man's arms. "Hey, little man," he cooed, holding Dean probably a little bit too tight.

"You're home," Dean whispered, his voice almost lost as it was buried in Sam's chest.

He felt his heart break at the words and he squeezed Dean even tighter. "What did I say before you went to bed last night?" he asked, pressing his lip against the top of Dean's head.

Dean sniffled, before quietly answering, "That you'd be here when I woke up."

Sam loosened his grip on Dean for a second, so he could put a hand under his chin. "I promised I'd be here," he corrected the timid four year old. "Did you really think I'd break my promise?" He pouted, pushing his lower lip out in a perfect imitation of Dean was he was on the verge of a tantrum.

"No," Dean mumbled, tightening his hold on Sam and burying his face his shoulder once more. "Missed you, Papi."

"I missed you too, baby boy," Sam replied, kissing Dean's forehead. "Shall we see what Daddy's made us for breakfast?"

Dean nodded and together they headed over to Cas, who had been watching from the stove. He and Sam exchanged glances, silently checking the other was okay. When Sam nodded his head, Cas grinned and returned to the mammoth task of filling their baby boy's stomach.

x


	14. Midday Delivery

**Title: **Midday Delivery  
><strong>Fandom:<strong>Supernatural  
><strong>Pairing:<strong>Sam Winchester/Castiel  
><strong>Rating:<strong>Mature for subject theme  
><strong>Summary:<strong>Sam's things arrive from California while Dean is still in his four-year-old head space.

**WARNING: This is consensual toddler-play; Dean chooses to act in the manner of a four year old child. This series contains; pacifier use, use of pull-ups, spanking used as punishment. Any interaction between Dean and Cas is strictly non-sexual.**

**If any of this isn't for you, please click that pretty little back button and we'll never discuss this again. If you do choose to continue, please be aware that flames are not tolerated and will be publicly mocked as per company policy.**

**Otherwise, please enjoy.**

x

Dean wouldn't leave Sam alone for the rest of the morning. At first the taller man had felt guilty for taking all of their little boy's attention, but Cas had made it very clear he didn't begrudge Dean's desire to remain at Sam's side.

At that moment, Dean and Sam were sitting on the young boy's play mat. In the background, Dora had been playing on the television but when Sam had affectively managed to drag Dean's attention away from the set, Cas had seized the opportunity and turned the television off, opting to finish reading his book.

Sam grinned when he nabbed a building block from Dean's pile. Dean scowled and exclaimed, "Papi!" trying to take the block back.

Relinquishing his hold on the block without putting up a fight, Sam leant back on his heels and watched De play. He remembered Cas telling him that Dean had been reluctant to play with the toys at first. Now Sam and Cas could barely drag the four year old away from his playthings; usually it was only for meal times and bedtime that they managed it. Bath times were more of a negotiation than a victory.

Noticing that Sam had stopped playing, Dean looked up with a frown. "Papi?" he asked, his voice little more than a whine. "Play!" he instructed, thrusting a toy toward Sam.

From behind him, Sam heard Cas chuckle but ignored him, focusing his attention back on Deany. "Sorry, baby boy," he apologised. He glanced down at his watch, wincing when he saw it was almost twelve. "Papi and Daddy have to wait the removal van to arrive."

A look of fear flickered across Dean's face. Sam didn't need to ask to know what was wrong. They rarely pulled Dean back into this adult headspace when he was a four year old, not wanting to mess with the other man's mind.

Sam and Cas shared a silent look – something they had gotten pretty good at perfecting over the summer. When Cas nodded, Sam turned back to Dean and put his hand under the little boy's chin, tilting his head back so they could look into each other's eyes.

"How about we get you ready for bed, and put you down for a nap before the removal men arrive?" Sam suggested.

A relieved look crossed Dean's face and he nodded his head happily. "Okay, Papi," he murmured, dropping the building block he was holding and looping his arms around Sam's neck.

Sam chuckled into Dean's hair. "I'm not sure I'm strong enough to carry you, De."

Reluctantly, Dean let Sam get to his feet, before he allowed himself to be pulled up as well. Standing beside De, Sam glanced at him and tilted his head to the side, thinking in an unconscious imitation of Cas.

"Come here," he whispered, drawing Dean closer. Before he could second guess himself, Sam lifted Dean into his arms, settling him on his hip just like he would a real sized four-year-old. Without prompting, Dean wrapped his legs around Sam's waist and looped his arms around the other man's shoulders.

Behind him, Sam heard Cas whisper, "Whoa," and he turned to see his lover looking at him in amazement. "How are you doing that?" he breathed, getting to his feet and stepping closer to them.

Sam shrugged his left shoulder; his right was currently being used as a pillow by Dean. "All those years of working out apparently," he responded, before smirking. "I wonder I can pick you up too," he added, leaning closer to the blue eyed man and pressing a kiss against his lips.

Between them, Dean whined and wriggled, making Cas laugh and Sam wince a little. "You might not want to do that too much, baby," he warned, shifting his grip so he was supporting Dean better with one arm under his butt and the other hand resting on his hip. "I don't want to drop you."

Dean complied and fell still again, resting his head back on Sam's shoulder and closing his eyes.

"Are you coming with?" Sam asked Cas, who nodded his head before following them up the stairs.

Sam's arms ached a little when he set Dean down on his bed, but it wasn't uncomfortable. Mostly it felt like he'd spent half an hour in the gym lifting weights; nothing he couldn't handle. "Do you need changing?" he asked, crouching down in front of Dean so he could look him in the eye.

He knew that Dean would say no; he had never soiled one of his pull-ups and Sam was pretty sure he never would. That was why he wasn't surprised when Dean shook his head.

"Let's get you ready for bed," Sam said, reaching down and pulling Dean's t-shirt off.

As he started working Dean's child-soft jeans off, Cas grabbed the little boy's pyjamas from where they were lying on his pillow.

"Arms up, Deany," Cas instructed, and together they finished getting Dean ready for bed in half the time it would ordinarily take. "Good boy," Cas whispered, ruffling Dean's hair.

While Sam put the dirty clothes in Dean's laundry basket, Cas coaxed him under the covers and slipped the red pacifier into his mouth. "Get some sleep, baby," Cas said, pulling the batman covers up to Dean's chin.

Sam crouched down next to Dean so they were eye level. "I promise by the time you wake up the delivery men will be gone and we can eat ice cream while we unpack," he swore, kissing the tip of Dean's nose before getting to his feet.

Dean grinned around his pacifier and cuddled the moose soft toy to his chest while his eyes flickered closed.

x

"I didn't realise how much stuff I had," Sam called through to the hallway, glancing around the packed sitting room.

Cas laughed and closed the door behind the last of the removal men. "That's because you're a hoarder," he insisted, stepping up to Sam and sliding his arms around the other man's waist. "Don't worry, though. It's one of the things I love about you," he assured Sam.

As soon as the words were out of Cas's mouth, they both froze. While how they felt had been strongly implied for the last few months, neither of them had specifically said those three words.

Sam smiled and leant down to press a kiss against Cas's lips. "I love you too, Cas," he murmured, tightening his hold on Cas as he deepened the kiss.

They remained like that, kissing and hugging each other until they heard footsteps on the stairs and looked up to see Dean enter the room. His hair was sticking up in all angles and he was holding Moose with his left hand, while his right hand rubbed his eyes.

"Hey, little man," Sam greeted, stepping out of Cas's embrace and moving closer to Dean. This time he didn't even hesitate picking Dean up; it was easier picking him up the second time because he knew what to expect from Dean's weight. "Did you enjoy your nap?" he asked, nuzzling Dean's neck and making the little boy laugh.

Dean nodded his head, yawning widely, making Cas frown in suspicion. "You did get some sleep, didn't you, Deany?" he questioned.

"Yes, Daddy," Dean replied softly. "'M just tired."

Cas grinned and pressed a kiss to the back of his head. "If you were still tired, you should have stayed in bed," he pointed out, earning him a shrug of his shoulders from Dean. "Do you want to see how much of a hoarder Papi is?"

Sam huffed. "I'm not a hoarder," he protested, making Cas laugh and Dean giggle. "You're ganging up on me!" he whined in a perfect impression of Dean. "That's not fair!"

The response his words got from the other two were identical laughs, and Sam wondered if it was too late to move back to California.

One look at how happy the two most important people in his life were, convinced him that he was fooling himself if he thought he could ever go back to his normal life. This was his world now and he knew he'd never change a thing in it.

x


	15. Playing Out

**Title:**Playing Out  
><strong>Fandom:<strong>Supernatural  
><strong>Pairing:<strong>Sam Winchester/Castiel  
><strong>Rating:<strong>Mature for subject theme  
><strong>Summary:<strong> The guys were going out for beers and Dean really wanted to join them. He just wasn't sure if Cas and Sam would be okay with it.

**WARNING: This is consensual toddler-play; Dean chooses to act in the manner of a four year old child. This series contains; pacifier use, use of pull-ups, spanking used as punishment. Any interaction between Dean and Cas is strictly non-sexual.**

**If any of this isn't for you, please click that pretty little back button and we'll never discuss this again. If you do choose to continue, please be aware that flames are not tolerated and will be publicly mocked as per company policy.**

**Otherwise, please enjoy.**

**x**

Dean grinned and leant against the side of the truck. It had been one of the quietest days he'd experienced since he'd qualified to be a firefighter, and while he was by no means complaining, he still felt like he was slacking off by not at least putting out a few fires (or resucing the occasional cat).

"Are you coming, or what?" his colleague, Nick, asked, pulling Dean's attention back to what they had been talking about earlier.

Dean huffed and shrugged a shoulder. "I don't know," he answered wearily. Everyone else was going to the pub in an hour and, even though he really did want to go, there was something inside of him telling him he wasn't allowed. "I think Sam and Cas had plans," he half-lied.

Even before Sam had moved in, Dean's four year old self had been coming out to play more and more. When the whole thing had started, it had been an occasional thing and a chance for Dean to relax, but as more time went by it was almost second nature for Dean to fall into that headspace as soon as he stepped through the door to their house.

Not that he could tell Nick that, of course.

Nick rolled his eyes and slammed the truck door closed. "So text them and find out," he muttered, moving around the truck to continue his checks.

Normally Dean wouldn't have let himself be pressured into doing what others told him, but he wanted to go out and liked to think he deserved it for a change. Before he could convince himself otherwise, Dean pulled out the phone and opened a group text to Sam and Cas.

_Is it okay if I go to the pub after work?_

The message had barely gone through before Cas replied with, _**Of course. You don't have to ask permission to spend time with your friends, Dean.**_

Dean felt his cheeks colour in embarrassment. He knew that he didn't need to ask, but he was a good boy and didn't want to get into trouble. That thought made him pause in surprise; Deany rarely intruded into his life outside of the house. It was something Dean made sure to keep separate; if he slipped up at work, people other than just himself could get hurt and that wasn't something Dean was willing to think about.

His phone buzzed and he glanced down to see a message from Sam. Who are you going with?

Trust Sam to be more worried about the company he was keeping than the fact that he wanted to go out. Dean grinned and tapped out a reply. _Just Nick and some of the other guys from work. I don't know what time I'll be back. _He paused, biting his lip before adding, _Is that okay?_

_**As long as you're responsible, Sam and I have no objections.**_

From out of the corner of his eye, Dean saw Nick look over at him questioningly. He gave his friend the thumbs up, earning him a whoop in response, before turning back to the phone.

_Thank you, Daddy. Papi. _He quickly replied. _Love you both._

Sam's response was the first to come through this time, and it was almost exactly identical to Cas's. We love you too, De. Have fun xx

x

Dean did have fun. He had more fun than he could remember having as an adult for a long time. Nick had dragged his newest girlfriend, Meg, along for drinks and they had spent the remainder of the evening taking digs at him, much to Nick's chagrin.

Dean decided he liked Meg. She was funny and could hold her own in a conversation with a group of macho firefighters. Plus she looked like she could handle Nick when he got in one of his moods. She could stay.

It was eleven thirty when Dean excused himself from the pub. Even though he had told Cas and Sam he didn't know what time he would be home, he'd always tried to impose a midnight curfew on himself, even before this thing started. On the rare occasions he'd stayed out later than that, he'd always managed to feel appalling the following day and he'd tried to avoid feeling like that since.

There was a light coming from the sitting room and Dean frowned deeply, closing the door softly behind him. (He might be a little intoxicated, but he wasn't drunk enough to be inconsiderate to his parents.)

Despite the fact that Dean was pretty sure they were usually in bed at such a late hour, both Sam and Cas were sitting on the couch, curled up in each other's arms as they watched some kind of nature documentary. That had to be Cas's influence, Dean was pretty sure. Sam was as much a fan of action movies as he was.

They looked up when they heard him come into the room and when both their faces flooded with relief, Dean realised why they were still up. They were waiting up for _him_. The knowledge that they worried so much about him washed over Dean so suddenly, he had to gasp for breath for a second. He couldn't remember the last time someone had honestly cared so much about him, without wanting something more than love in response.

Cas grinned widely and pushed Sam away so he was sitting upright on his own. "Hey," he greeted, running a hand over his eyes, yawning as he did. He patted the couch between them, and even though the space wasn't big enough, Dean slid into the space readily. "Did you have fun with your friends?" Cas asked, sliding an arm around Dean and cuddling him tightly.

Dean nodded and buried further into Cas's arms. He could feel himself slipping further into his childlike headspace. The warmth and comfort of Cas's arms, coupled with the booze in his system, made him sleepy. All he wanted was his pacifier and bed.

Almost as if Sam could read his mind, a pacifier was pressed to his lips and Dean opened his mouth, willingly accepting the comfort device. "I think someone needs his bed," Sam decided, getting to his feet.

Dean whined at the suggestion and buried further into Cas's embrace. Above him he heard Cas chuckle and reply, "He's right. Your Papi has been very grumpy all night."

The four year old giggled at the bad joke and allowed himself to be lifted into Sam's arms. It didn't take long for the taller man to balance him on his hip like he would with a real child. He felt reluctant to admit, but this was one of the things Dean loved about Sam being his Papi. He was much stronger than most people Dean had met, and was more than willing and capable of lifting the not exactly child sized four year old into his arms.

Sam took his upstairs which Cas locked up, all the while whispering words Dean was too sleepy to understand in his ear. Dean felt himself being lowered carefully onto the bed and grinned happily at the feeling of his mattress beneath him. He groaned and rolled onto his side, automatically reaching for Moose.

"Not yet, baby boy," Sam whispered, kneeling down next to the bed and making quick work of Dean's boots.

"He should really have a bath," Cas commented from the doorway and Dean whined. He didn't like bath times at the best of times; taking one while he was feeling so sleepy was the last thing he wanted to do.

Sam chuckled from his feet and Dean lifted his head to look at him questioningly. "I think it's a bit late for that, don't you?" He made quick work of removing Dean's jeans and underwear; an act which really should make Dean feel embarrassed, but he really couldn't bring himself to care.

Cas pulled a pull up out of the drawer and handed it to Sam, who slid it in place before pulling Dean's t-shirt off. It took some encouragement from Sam before he was able to slide the tee over De's head.

It was a welcome relief when he was finally able to lie down and cuddle Moose to his chest. He was vaguely aware of someone – probably Cas – putting the guard rails on his bed up, but didn't pay too much attention.

He was too close to sleep to resist.


End file.
